Different Kind of Fear
by TheFandomrandom
Summary: AU. Michonne and Rick are dating in college. Although a little intimidated by his playboy reputation, Michonne can't deny her attraction to the Southern gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

"You're really gonna get me in trouble," Michonne purred, slowly easing herself out of Rick's strong arms.

Distance.

That's what she needed to keep a clear head. Being too close to Rick was just too much for her to handle. Laughing and talking on the surface didn't seem like a big deal to anyone else but to her it was the ultimate foreplay. Someone who stimulated her mentally and physically. Yes, Rick was more than the good looking Southern ladies man with an accent and amazing blue eyes. He was actually funny, witty and much deeper than she thought. Then again maybe that was all an act too. The girls in her dorm didn't call him Slick Rick for nothing.

"What just happened?" he asked, slowly approaching like she was a caged animal that he was afraid of scaring off. "You spaced out on me again." His lip curled up when he saw her chest slightly heaving, her full breasts even more on display in her low cut red tank top. She was aiming for casual but there wasn't an outfit on the planet that could downplay her sexiness.

Michonne gasped when he was so close to her that she could smell the remnants of peppermint on his breath that he picked up on the way out of the pizza place she insisted on going.

Low key and distance.

That was the name of the game. But the only person "losing" right now was her.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" he asked, his gaze quickly dipping to her lips and back to her eyes. "Tell me."

"Nothing," she lied. "I was just thinking...Do you want to watch a scary movie?"

His eyebrow lifted in amusement and he chuckled darkly. "A scary movie hunh? I thought you didn't do the Halloween thang."

Michonne smirked at the way he said thing. His accent had gone from annoying to sexy in the few months since she'd known him. "Well it's Halloween, figured we may as well do something a little traditional," she said nonchalantly walking around him over to the brown sofa that had been in her family for as long as she was alive.

Rick folded his arms, his biceps on display and she quickly looked away much to his amusement. "Are you sure you aren't using this as a way to come on to me?"

The laugh bubbled out of her and she quickly stopped herself, covering her mouth in shyness. Moving close to her, he removed her hand, eager to see the beautiful smile that had more of an impact on him than he was ready to admit.

"You really are a cocky jerk," she said playfully slapping his hand away. "I want to watch a movie and you assume it's me coming on to you. I know that's what you're used to with all the little cheerleaders and everything that flock around you."

Rick scooted back on the sofa, one of his legs crossing over the other. His crisp white shirt and jeans were a simple ensemble but it had done nothing to tamper down her attraction to him. "Well if it were a drama or comedy, I may have just thought it was about entertainment," he smirked. "But a scary movie means I'll have to get close to you and protect you when you are afraid."

She laughed again but this time didn't attempt to hide it. It felt good to laugh. Not worrying about grades, or classes or all of the typical college drama happening around her. "Protect me hunh?" she smirked, easing back into the couch closer to him. "Sounds like another cheesy line but I'll let it—"

Michonne was quickly silenced by the feel of two of his smooth fingers under her chin. He turned her head gently towards him and said something he felt she really needed to hear. "How about we make that the last comment about me and other women tonight?"

She was startled at his bluntness and tried to pull back but he held her close and continued talking. "I know what you think about me. I know what your friends have said about me. I know I have a reputation. Some of its true and some of its not. One night we'll talk about all of that. But for now I just want you to know, you're not like any of them. So stop comparing this," he gestured between them, "to anything else you've seen or heard about me. Because it's nothing like that. Ok?"

She couldn't stop staring at him. Despite all the warning signs going off in her head, every line she's heard from guys before, she believed him. God help her but she believed him. "Ok."

He nodded, satisfied and hopeful that he'd gotten through to her. "Now how about you go on and put on your excuse to snuggle up under me, I mean your scary movie."

Crossing his hands behind his head, he sat back proud of himself as she grinned. "Whatever."

Thirty five minutes later she was firmly engrossed in "The Strangers" much to Rick's dismay. Of course she would be the kind of girl that was into the plot, loathing the way the couple kept running instead of just confronting the attacker with the shotgun.

"See that's just stupid," she complained. "Everytime you run and go to another place you put yourself at a disadvantage. They should've just sat on the car with the shotgun in hand and waited for them to attack."

He intently watched her as she talked back to the television, hogged most of the popcorn and the throw she pulled of her old recliner. Normally he would've been thoroughly annoyed but as with most of the dynamic with him and Michonne, nothing was the same.

None of it was normal.

The way her laugh instantly made him happy no matter how crappy his day was. The way he tried to be wherever she was and act like he was supposed to be there. The way that her mere presence made the hair stand up on his arms. If he was ever lucky enough to get those lips of hers to touch his, he would die a happy man.

"What are you staring at Grimes?"

He was busted. And the cat ate the canary grin that she was sporting was making his jeans a little tighter. For a second, he thought about telling the sweeter truth. The one that had nothing to do with the curve of her ass or the swell of her tits but there were some things even he wouldn't change. Well at least not yet. So he did what felt right in the moment. He dipped his eyes to her lips, slowly down to her chest and let his gaze linger. In what seemed like an eternity he was rewarded with the swell of her nipple visible through her tank top. His grin mimicked hers from just a few moments ago.

Rick could hear her breathing become more shallow but couldn't meet her gaze. There was only so much restraint a man had.

"Rick," she panted, demanding his eyes. But he couldn't. This thing between them was something that suffocated him sometimes. It would've been easy if it were just physical. Hell he could've made his move and tried to fuck her months ago. She was attracted, he knew that. But the more they talked, the more she challenged him and the more intrigued he became.

"Rick," she damn near begged. Her body was involuntarily squirming on the couch. He bought it. Yes she was paying attention to the movie and the way the dumbasses made themselves an easier target but she was aware that he was watching her. At first it made her nervous but then it made her confident. She slightly shifted knowing that none of her moves were going unnoticed. It made her feel powerful being wanted this way. It was different than the power she felt wielding a sword in fencing class. Guys were attracted to her, but there was something in the way he treated her, stared at her that made her feel something she'd never experienced before. Her body was on fire and there was only one way to quell the need that consumed her. "Touch me."

Within a second, his hand was on her thigh. Rubbing, caressing. Just a few inches from where she ached the most. He had to slow this thing down or it would take a wrong turn. Her pleasure was his main focus but there was a large part of him that dreamed of laying her down on and driving into her without abandon until she came crying out his name. But there was time for that. If there was anything that Michonne would have of him, it would be more of his time.

Touching his hand, she caressed it lightly before moving it up to cup her breast and squeezing it. Once she got a taste of his touch she was powerless to stop. She manipulated his hand to touch her nipple, flicking his finger back and forth on the pebbled nub. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, muffling a moan. Goosebumps spread over her skin and she felt a light sweat. "Jesus," she thought in her head but realized she said it aloud when she heard his low chuckle.

Rick moved her hand ready to take over. She held her breath as his fingers stilled on the thin strap of her tank top. Her heart throbbed in her ears, blood rushing to every part of her body. "You're so beautiful Michonne." As she got ready to respond, there was a loud scream from the movie that made them both jump.

"Shit." He grabbed the remote struggling to either mute the volume or turn down the television. "Sorry bout that."

Michonne didn't move, eager for him to pick up where he left off. Rick placed the remote back on the coffee table, his palms rubbing his knees instead of returning to her aroused body. When he cradled his head in his hands she knew.

"Oh." She sat up, embarrassingly fixing her shirt and smoothing out her dreads. "I'll just—"

"No," he said quickly reaching out his arm to stop her. This wasn't going how he expected. "Just give me a second," he sighed.

She avoided his eyes attempting to stop the embarrassment that was creeping into her senses. When the seconds dragged on, she attempted to move again. "Rick it's fine. You don't want t—"

"I want to!" he said louder than he meant to. "I want to," he said quieter this time. "I don't think I've ever wanted to this much in my life. So just—-." He squeezed her hand, willing her to put the pieces together so he wouldn't feel like even more of a rambling idiot. "I told you this is different with you and me so I don't want to do things the same way. So even though I want to, god knows I do," he said staring at her chest for emphasis, "I'm going to pump the brakes this time. I want you to be more sure about me. About us, before we do. Ok?"

Logically she understood what he meant but there was a part of her that still felt a bit rejected. Either way, he was right. Tonight wasn't the night for this. Reading her mind, he sat back on the sofa, tilting his head at her. In a second, her gaze landed on the very obvious tent in his pants.

"Like I said. I want to. Don't doubt that for a second Michonne." He smoothed the hair off her shoulder and kissed her sweetly between her neck and shoulder.

She sighed, kissing him back on the cheek. "Slick Rick indeed."

They both laughed softly, breathing each other in for a few moments before he sat up. "Ok, so what do you say we finish the movie?" he asked lifting his arm up for her to lay on his chest. Michonne lied down folding herself into him, allowing the feeling of safety and excitement to wash over her.

"I can't believe you would have us just sit on the car and wait for them to attack. A huge part of me thinks it's a brilliant plan, the other part thinks we would get ourselves killed," he joked kissing her on the forehead.

"Us? Killed? Never. I think we'd make a great team against any force." She pulled the blanket tighter across them, weaving their fingers together. "We don't die Grimes. We're the ones who live."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello all! First and foremost, thank you very much for your amazing response to this story. My work schedule is insane so it's always hard to make time to write but I definitely wanted to continue this one. I've outlined a few more chapters of this one so I just ask for your patience as there may be some twists and turns in both of their pasts that everyone may not agree with but hopefully explains their actions. Second of all, I do plan on making more time to write. I know I have other unfinished fics that I plan to finish as 2019 hopefully brings me more work/life balance :) And lastly, Merry Christmas!

 **{-}**

Michonne moved around the kitchen, hips swaying to Rihanna and TI telling her to live her life while making her go to healthy meal of grilled chicken breast and steamed broccoli. A few too many lunch and dinner dates with Rick had thrown off her routine of eating clean but she was more than happy for the distraction. The windows were open, blowing in a light breeze and encompassing everything she loved about Fall. Opening the fridge, she pulled out some ingredients preparing to make one of her and Sasha's favorites. Water with lemon, strawberries, cucumber, and mint. She hadn't seen her roommate for the past week due to classes, fencing and quality time with her blue-eyed boyfriend.

Michonne shook her head ridding herself of the thought. He wasn't her boyfriend. Truth be told she wasn't sure what he was. Her boo? Her bae? The thought made her giggle to herself. God, she really could overthink even the smallest things. The truth was she didn't want to define whatever it was with her and Rick. All she knew was that she had smiled and laughed more in the past month or so since they started hanging out than she had in a long time.

"Well well well," Sasha teased leaning against the kitchen wall. Her smirk and folded arms let Michonne know that she was about to be in for the third degree. "Look who's swinging and swaying in the kitchen."

She rolled her eyes, spooning the rest of the broccoli on her plate. "You want some?" She offered, hoping to change the subject.

Sasha sidestepped her, putting the rest of the ingredients on the counter in the water pitcher instead. "No thanks. I had real food earlier this evening."

"This is real food too."

"Nah," her roommate said chewing a bit of cucumber before tightening the lid. "You can keep that. I agreed to drink this water to detox but you won't get me to eat that rabbit food of yours."

Rolling her eyes again, Michonne chuckled throwing her headphones on to the counter. She was so busy preparing her meal and looking at the time that she didn't notice Sasha watching her.

"Hot date?"

"Hunh?", she stopped humming long enough to ask.

"I see you checking your watch. Another date with your cowboy tonight?" The innuendo in Sasha's tone wasn't lost on her.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasha huffed and sat down at the small table with her. "Oh you don't? Girl you've got it bad. In here humming to yourself, I heard you singing in the shower, smiling all the—-"

She held up her hand to stop her. "Okay, I get your point." A part of her felt a little embarrassed at being so obvious. Normally with her rigorous class schedule she was a ball of stress but having Rick send her instant messages on the computer throughout the day and the anticipation of seeing him kept her going. Damn, she was turning into one of those girls. And even more of a cliche because she saw how women fawned all over Rick and she didn't want to be like everyone else.

"Earth to Michonne," Sasha snapped her fingers to get her attention. "Don't start that overthinking of yours again. This is me you're talking to. Rick's got you whipped. It's okay, go ahead and admit it."

Unable to look her square in the eye and lie, she quickly turned around and walked back to the counter under the guise of pouring more water. Sasha waited her out, her feet tapping mercilessly against the floor. Sighing in defeat, she took a quick sip from the glass and sat back down at the small wooden bistro table to face her best friend. "What do you want to know?"

Her roommate shrugged, arms folded. "Whatever you want to tell me. Maggie told me she saw the two of you last night at the diner near the bookstore. Said she tried to wave to get your attention twice but you were so caught up in those baby blues that you didn't even notice."

Michonne scoffed but cringed inwardly. Damn, did she really not see people trying to get her attention because she was that distracted?

"It's not a bad thing Mich," Sasha assured her placing her hand on her knee. "It's good to see you like this."

Rolling her eyes, Michonne took a small bite of her chicken. "Like what exactly?"

"Girl you're giddy, sprung, whopped, dickmitized."

"Oh no," Michonne stood up and leaned against the counter. "I'm definitely not that." She tried not to let her obvious disdain at Rick's good boy act show but it was evident in her tone.

"Oh girl, say it ain't so," Sasha said clutching her chest and stepping into her space. She looked as if someone had died and Michonne was immediately worried.

"Say what ain't so?"

"Don't tell me he got a little dick."

Michonne shook her head and sighed, "Sasha—"

"It's okay, I guess size isn't everything," she tried to sound convincing. "I mean if you really like him and you guys have a good time together then maybe—"

"Sasha, Sasha." She finally stopped pacing. "That's not why I said that. It's not little, trust me."

Sasha immediately perked up. "That's my girl. I figured the way you were around here singing and stuff it couldn't have been. Not to mention with as many girls around this campus with their mind gone behind the famous Rick Grimes I knew he had to be packing heat."

Michonne stopped in her tracks, all traces of humor gone. It always came back to that. Rick and his fan club. She cursed herself for once again falling for the guy that everybody either wanted, had or both. This road was all too familiar and the last time she traveled it she didn't think she would make it back. At least not with her heart intact.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Sasha asked. "Why are you looking like that? Is it something I—oh shit." She shook her head, cursing herself. Her mouth had gotten ahead of her, completely forgetting her best friend's past for a moment. "I'm sorry Mich you know me and my big mouth."

Michonne waived her off. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. Rick is not Mike. Don't go there." The last thing she wanted to do was bring back memories of the person that temporarily turned her friend's heart into stone.

"Are you sure? I mean some of the signs are there, the girls everywhere, the rumors, the sweet talk." She hated how she sounded. Rick deserved more than that than to be reduced to comparisons with a man who broke hearts with little to no compassion. Moreover, she didn't want to believe she was one of those girls that could make the exact same mistake.

Sasha picked at a piece of Michonne's broccoli and popped it in her mouth. "Look at me. Even at the height of everything with you and Mike, I never saw you like this. I know you learned from that whole thing with him because God knows you beat yourself up about it enough. If Rick is still around, still worth your time then that means he's different. You've had your heart on lockdown for awhile now. It's time to let it go. Let someone in."

Michonne smiled at the thought. There was no doubt that Rick was working his way in. It had been more than two years since she found out the depth of Mike's lying and cheating and she hadn't gotten past a first date. She was never interested enough to entertain a second one. Falling for Rick so quickly had knocked her off balance for sure, but there was a part of her that liked not always being on the straight and narrow.

"You're so different than all the other girls he's been with. That shows he's serious. He usually goes for the dumb type. Shit, I don't think Jessie even knows how to spell her own name."

In spite of herself, Michonne started laughing.

"I'm serious," Sasha pleaded her case. "I'm pretty sure it's spelled with an ie but last week when her and some other students had to write an equation on the board, she spelled it with no i. Even the teacher had to correct her. And Lori, my god. Not sure what happened with her but she needed help just figuring out how to walk down a hallway and they dated for years. The dude's got to be tired by now. Karen. Andrea."

"Andrea isn't dumb," she chimed in. Her and Andrea had quite a few classes together and used to study together every now and then until her and Rick started hanging around. Now her former acquaintance just passed her a few awkward glances.

"Smart girl but she makes dumb choices," Sasha corrected herself. "Then there's Rosita—"

"Ok ok," Michonne held her hand up to stop her. She had no desire to stroll down Rick's dating memory lane especially because he seemed to have an affinity for women who were the exact opposite of her. The choices were questionable to say the least but then again who was she to judge. Practically the whole campus knew that Mike was a dog before she opened her eyes.

"I'm just saying it's about time Rick found someone that was more his equal ya know? Someone on his level, that can help him fight the war not just be behind him looking for protection."

"This isn't a war Sasha."

"When it comes to matters of the heart, it's always a war."

Biting her lip, Michonne stewed on that information for a bit. More his equal. Was that what it was? Yes they had a good time together and they had insane chemistry, but she still couldn't quite put her finger on what it is about them that just worked. Or why it even mattered. Sometimes she exhausted herself because she could easily think any situation to death.

"And plus you needed to get those cobwebs off your coochie anyway," Sasha said interrupting her errant thoughts.

"Oh would you be quiet," Michonne snickered, smacking her arm. "Not to mention the cobwebs aren't off just yet."

Sasha looked dumbfounded yet again. "What you mean? You said it wasn't small."

"I mean I know it's not small but we haven't had sex...yet."

"Oh lord girl would you take the damn chastity belt off? Let it go. This is Rick for goodness sakes. He's fine as hell, why won't you give it up?"

Her fingers tapped nervously on the table as she admitted, "It's not me that's holding out."

There were about ten seconds of awkward silence before Michonne proceeded to tell her all about his confession of wanting to take things slow and their subsequent dates where he had been the utmost gentleman. His only slips were a few Rated R stares and touches here and there but he'd managed much to her chagrin to keep little Rick in his pants.

"I have to say I'm a little shocked. But that alone means he's not like Mike. Mike had you on your back in less than a week," Sasha reminded her as Michonne huffed in disgust.

"Don't remind me." She threw her plate in the sink and washed her hands trying to forget how quickly she fell into her ex-boyfriend's bed.

"That's not like Rick though. Hmpf."

Sasha's tone caught Michonne's attention and she watched her wheels turn.

"It's weird right? Maybe he's not..."

"Oh no no," Sasha waved her off. "It's definitely not that. I've seen the way he watched you even before you two finally started hanging out on your own. He's got it bad. The fact that he won't hit it is actually pretty noble."

"Won't hit what?" Maggie asked walking in the door carrying bags of fast food.

"What are you doing here?" Michonne asked turning her nose up at the grease stains on the brown paper bags.

Sasha silently thanked God and took one of the bags from Maggie. "You came just in time. She's in here with the rabbit food again."

"Oh lord Michonne for goodness sake it's a Friday. Take a break from that. Here, have a piece of this burger."

Michonne frowned and pushed her hand out of the way. "No thank you."

"You makin' sure you keep it tight and right for Mr. Grimes," she teased taking a big bite of the dripping cheeseburger.

"Oh that's what we were just talking about, your timing is perfect," Sasha said kicking out a chair for Maggie to sit in.

A couple of cheeseburgers and Michonne giving in and eating a few fries later, Maggie was up to speed on everything and sipped her diet soda in disbelief.

"Wow."

"That's all you got to say? You are normally never this quiet," Michonne asked both a little nervous and excited at finally talking everything out with the two people she was closest to. She didn't realize how much she missed girl talk.

"He's in love with you," she declared and Michonne laughed her off.

"You're delusional Margaret."

They all laughed until Maggie turned serious. "I appreciate his willingness to do better and be better. I really do. It's noble."

"Buttttttt," Sasha interjected.

"He's still a man. And you're hot. How about you not make it so easy for him to stay so well behaved?"

"I like it," Sasha agreed rubbing her hands together.

"You would." The thought of seducing Rick had crossed her mind a time or two especially when she would catch him staring, but she needed to nix the lingering doubts she had about him first. Right on cue, her cell phone rang and the song made both Sasha and Maggie smirk when Britney Spears' "Toxic" filled the room.

"Hello," she answered trying to hide her giggle.

"Really, Britney Spears?" Sasha asked shocked.

"I guess the song fits," Maggie explained while Michonne covered the receiver so Rick wouldn't hear.

"Sounds like you got comp'ny," he said trying to hide the twinge of disappointment he felt. "I don't want to disturb you."

"It's okay. We were wrapping up anyways. What are you up to tonight?" Her voice had gone light and flirtatious and her two friends took notice.

"Well, I was hoping you could come over. Hang out. Maybe watch a movie. I'm too damn tired to go out, but still wanna see you."

Without thinking, she began to play with her locs, tucking them behind her ear. Just the sound of his voice made goosebumps appear all over her skin. There was nothing she wanted more than to touch him, feel those plump pink lips on hers. "A movie hunh? A scary one?"

His laugh was low and suggestive. "Depends on if you want to be cuddled under me again. Don't know if you can handle it. I'm gonna let you pick the movie this time." She could hear him moving around and wondered what he was doing. What he was wearing.

"My pick. Maybe I'll just go for a comedy."

Rick laughed again. "Whatever you want pretty lady."

"Hmmm," Michonne quietly moaned, unaware that Sasha and Maggie had already retreated to the living room. "Whatever I want. Now that's a loaded statement."

"Shit." Rick groaned as if he was in pain, which caused her to laugh again. She loved to see him weak and wanting her. "You're gonna kill me."

Maybe Maggie's suggestion wasn't a bad idea after all. She walked past them into her bedroom with the phone still to her ear heading straight for her dresser. Rick was a big fan of her ass and she had just the simple outfit to make sure he got a good look at it. "You're killing yourself Grimes. Not me," she taunted him in a sing-song voice. "I can be there in an hour."

"Hurry," he whispered and the words shot straight to her core. If she kept it up at this rate she would have to change her underwear for a different reason.

Forty-two minutes later, Michonne was walking up to his front door. A cozy apartment that looked more domesticated on the outside than she expected. The only car in the yard was his, so his roommate was gone. Dressed in a green V-neck Camisole, her favorite skin-tight black jeans with a light black jacket, she took in the potted plant near the welcome mat and had to check the door to make sure it was his. She had only been to his place once for a party at the very beginning of them getting to know each other and didn't have enough time to truly take in details of the place with so many people inside. Living almost twenty minutes away from campus wasn't exactly ideal considering her schedule so they always opted for her place or hanging out around school.

Her knuckles had barely grazed the brown door labeled 3A before it was flying open.

"Oh," she said surprised by the hands holding her waist and how quickly he spun her on her heels, back against the door with his nose in her neck.

"Hi," he mumbled kissing her neck.

Michonne giggled, running her hand through his semi-messy mop of curls. "Hi."

"I know, I need to cut it." He locked the door and that's when she noticed he was in a thin blue T-shirt and sweatpants, sleep dripping from his voice. It was barely 8 o'clock.

"Don't you dare cut it. I love your hair long."

"Then I'll never cut it again," he admitted relishing in her compliment. "Let me just finish this call real quick." He motioned to the cell phone on the counter with the mute button illuminated. "Go make yourself at home."

"Oh. Ok."

Rick walked off, his voice low as he continued to talk on the phone. Fighting the urge to eavesdrop while he walked to his bedroom, she looked around the kitchen instead. It was twice the size of hers and strangely clean. This definitely didn't look like the apartment of two bachelors or at least she assumed Morgan was single. Michonne peeked down the hall for a second to see if he was coming back before she started going through his cabinets and cursed herself when her stomach growled loudly. Instead of getting so caught up talking about Rick, she should've finished her food. She was delighted to see an open box of protein bars in his cabinet and quickly reached for one. "He won't notice," she mumbled to herself. Shrugging out of her jacket and placing it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, she sank her teeth into the first bite and it echoed across the empty room.

"Hmm, jacket on the chair instead of the coat stand," Rick pointed out while Michonne startled to attention. "Cabinet doors left open. You're eating his food now too?"

"Mat said welcome," she shrugged.

Rick's head fell back with raucous laughter. "That it did. But Morgan's kinda crazy when it comes to keepin the place clean. I just go along with it to keep the peace."

Michonne focused on the protein bar, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as Rick slowly strode towards her. When he leaned in, she braced herself to feel the softness of his lips again. Instead, he took a bite of the protein bar.

"So now whose eating his food?"

Rick shrugged. "He gives me a pass every now and then. I'm willing to take the blame for this one though. Under one condition."

Her eyebrow lifted in anticipation. "I'm listening."

"It's getting late," he began and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The protein bar was forgotten. Dropping it on the counter she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's barely 8 but go on."

Rick peppered kisses along her nearly bare shoulder. "I missed you."

"Hmmm," she moaned running her fingers through his curls. "I can tell."

"You smell good."

They were straying off topic quickly. She needed to guide him back in the right direction. "What's the condition Rick?" She was powerless to stop the goosebumps that spread across her skin instantly. "Hmmm." Words were hard to come by. They still needed to talk or something, whatever it would take to clear the air about his reputation and something that didn't quite add up from his past. Or present? Or shit, whatever it was.

The moment she felt him hard against her, the thin cotton of his sweatpants barely masking the feel of him, she gave up on any rational thought. It just didn't matter anyway. Not right now. Her body moved against him, her hands leaving his hair to feel under his shirt. His skin was hot, his stomach hard. Everything about him surrendering to her touch. She felt herself being pulled under.

"Stay the night with me."

Michonne froze for an instant but quickly recovered and continued with her exploration.

"Not because of _that_ ," he insisted and was met with her patented sarcastic glare. "Well if that happens to happen then," his eyes dropped to her lips then her breasts. "Then I won't stop it." She visibly exhaled in relief as he continued, "But I want us to talk and not just about random stuff but everythang. There's some stuff—" his phone began to vibrate and grabbed both of their attention. A flash of irritation passed through his eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Rick, what's going on?"

The rapid pace of her heart suddenly shifted from desire to nervousness. Her eyes were desperate for some kind of answer from him and somewhere in the distance, the phone kept buzzing.

"Are you going to answer that? Someone _really_ needs to get in touch with you."

The comment hit its mark. Rick knew exactly what she was insinuating and hated that the night took a completely different turn from what he expected. "You wanted to know everythang before you and I got in too deep. Literally." His lame attempt at making the situation humorous didn't work. Not this time.

"Go on," she coaxed him crossing her arms and waiting for whatever bomb or bombs he was going to drop on her.

"Shit I don't even know where to start. It's not what you think. Shit, I don't even know what you think other than I'm some gigolo or somethin." Despite her defensive stance he wasn't going to lose his proximity to her. Distance both literally and figuratively wouldn't help matters now. "When Lori and I broke up I was—I took it bad. I—She. Her and my friend—," he stuttered, scratching the back neck and it only made her more nervous. But there was something about his defeated stance, his inability to form a complete sentence that softened her a bit.

"Talk to me," she pleaded. Unfolding her arms, she put them back around his neck and slowly pulled him close. When his arms circled her waist again, she relaxed against him. Rubbing her fingers through his hair, she whispered in his ear. "It's ok. Whatever it is, it's going to be ok." She wasn't 100 percent that she believed it, but she knew he needed to hear it.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief with her in his arms. The last thing he wanted was to regurgitate all of that shit. It had barely been a couple of years since his girlfriend and best friend betrayed him. And he coped the only way he knew how. The women, the partying. Pleasure to bury the pain. Hurt and anger that all led him to this moment. It all seemed so trivial now when he had something, someone that was worth more than all of that bullshit.

"I made some stupid mistakes," he confessed.

Her eyes watered. "We all have."

He let out a self-deprecating chuckle and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Michonne's lips were as sweet as honey. Hungry for more, his tongue peeked out to coerce her mouth open. At the moment she acquiesced and his tongue touched hers, three quick knocks on the door startled them.

"Rick?" a female voice called out. Michonne wrinkled her brow. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Rick!" the voice called out again more urgently. Something in her tone caused him to instantly answer the door.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked genuinely sounding concerned.

Seconds seemed like minutes. Rick was standing in front of whoever it was and the door blocked the rest so she couldn't see who was on the other side from where she stood. Her feet felt like bricks were weighing them down. She couldn't move.

"You didn't answer my call. I thought we were going to see each other tonight. You said—"

"I told you we wouldn't," Rick interrupted her. "Now are you ok? Did something happen?" he asked sounding more and more agitated and sneaking a glance in Michonne's direction.

"Oh my god, are you here with someone?"

And finally it dawned on her exactly who was at the door. She recognized the voice. The one he had been on the phone with when she walked in, who kept calling and apparently who he had plans with tonight.

Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for this one. Hopefully this chapter answers some questions but will probably bring up more questions as well. Reminder that these characters are in college, not the mature Richonne we are used to seeing on our TV screens. Also, thanks again for all the feedback and reviews. You guys really don't like Jessie haha. Well she gives you all the reason in the world to have that opinion, especially after this chapter...

{-}

"Rick, who is in there?" Jessie's voice was a mix of desperation and jealousy. "Do you have another girl in there? You told me you didn't have time for a relationship and you have someone here?"

Being unable to move was no longer an issue. Instead, she couldn't keep still. Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, she pondered what she should do or say next. There was a part of her that wanted Jessie to see exactly who she was and find out for herself what was going on between them, but the other part wanted to see how this would play out. How Rick would react. She braced herself to catch him in a lie, something that would prove what she felt in the back of her mind all along.

Annoyed, Rick squared his shoulder and tilted his head to the side. "Yes, there is a girl in here and let's be clear. I never said I didn't have time for a relationship. I said I didn't have time for the constant drama and didn't want a relationship with YOU. There's a difference." His tone had gone ice cold, and his about face stunned Michonne. "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Is. Something. Wrong?"

Jessie gasped quietly but loud enough that Michonne heard. She waited with bated breath for Jessie's response. "Yes. I was trying to tell—."

Rick shook his head and cut her off. "I mean is he after you? Do we need to call someone?"

 _What?_

Now Michonne was completely confused. What kind of shit were they into? Why would someone be after her? And why was he involved?

"No, he's not after meright now," she answered defeated. It was clear that Jessierealized she lost her opportunityto get whatever attention she was looking for with her sudden appearance. "But-"

"No buts Jessie. I told you before, we can't keep doing this. You made your choice, I don't agree with it and I'm willin' to help if you change your mind."

As they talked Michonne slowly inched closer to the door. For some reason sheneeded to see Jessie's face. There were no answers from their cryptic dialogue or Rick's standoffish posture. The closer she got, the more she could see how tense he was. His knees were locked, his stance stiff. Just as Jessie's face came into view, Michonne bumped into one of the chairsat the small table. "Shit." The throbbing in her knee was quickly overshadowedby the stares levied her way. "I'm sorry, I mean oops," she responded embarrassed.

Jessie's eyes were wide, her leftover tears glistening thanks to his porch light. "Michonne?"

"Yeah." There was obvioussurprise on her face and it threw her for a loop. She didn't claim to be the hot topic of campus but her and Rick made no secret they were spending a lot of time together.

Their eyes held for an awkward moment until Rick chimed in. "Well, if everything's alright, I'll walk you back to your car."

Anger instantly consumed her body. The car couldn't have been that far away, and the reasoning was clear. He didn't want to talk to Jessie in front of her.

"C'mon." Rick walked a few steps near the coat rack and slipped on some shoes next to it.

With him out of the way, Michonne finally got a full view of Jessie and her gaze immediately focused on her midsection. In case she wasn't certain of what she saw, the blonde rested her hand on top of her bump so it was clearly visible. "Ohmy god."

Rick's head snapped back to Michonne and saw the horror written on her face. Following her line of sight, he saw why she was stunned. There would not be any misunderstandings where this was concerned. This wasn't the moment to tell her everything. That needed to be a conversation with just the two of them. "Guess the secret's out. Jessie is expecting a child...with her boyfriend Pete."

It took a moment for Michonne to absorb what he was saying. The words rushing in her head.

Not his.

Not his.

"This child is not mine," Rick repeated and turned towards Jessie for her to confirm. She took a half second longer to answer than he would'veliked and he took notice.

"It's not Rick's. He's right," she admitted begrudgingly but not before taking another parting shot. "He's made it more than clear he doesn't want children."

Rick cracked his jaw, reeling in his frustration. "Let's go." He was about halfway out the door before he turned to Michonne. Once he saw her stance, he knew she would try to make a break for it. "Stay here. Don't leave. You want answers, I know you do. Stay here."

Her pulse was racing, and she wanted to get the hell out of there as quick as possible. She couldn't think around him. Not rationally. "Go ahead and doyour thing," she managed to say, trying likehell to sound indifferent.

Rick closed the door, with just a crack left and his eyes were softer. "Stay here. Please," he begged.

Her fingernails grazed the wooden chair that she had just tripped over. Because cars parked directly in front of his placethere was no way she could make a break for it without him seeing it. "Ok," she whispered. And with that Rick bolted out of the door to take care of one problem.

As soon as he was out of sight, Michonne maneuvered to the tiny window in the kitchen with a small bonsai tree in the windowsill to watch Rick and Jessie interact. They were definitely talking about whatever situation brought her over. His hands were flailing initially, and she was visibly upset. And just as quickly they were hugging. She huffed and walked away unwilling to watch anymore of the nonsense. "Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

Standing still and waiting patiently wasn't an option. Neither was running because she was sure he would cause a scene when he saw her go to her car and she wouldn't give Jessie that satisfaction. Instead, she paced. In the kitchen initially but then she ventured to the living room. It was just as clean and orderly as the kitchen. There were a pack of incense on an oversized wooden desk against the back window and a tan leather sofa and love seat. The TV wasn't overly large considering it was a bachelor pad but big enough for the space. There was a movie sitting on top of the DVD player and she guessed it was what he planned for them to watch. She picked up the movie, examining the cover.

"Love Actually. Yeah," she scoffed to herself. "How ironic."

"Who are you talking to?"

Michonne startled and put her hand to heart. "You scared me," she said putting the DVD back down.

"So you found the movie we were going towatch tonight," he said slipping his shoes back off and walking toward her cautiously.

Were. At least he knew it was past tense because there was no way in hell she could see herself relaxing with him now. Not after he clearly had something else going on that she did not understand.

Michonne folded her arms and remained silent. She would not ask. The ball was in his court.

"So I know you're wondering what that was all about." He scratched the back of his head while he thought of what to say and how to say it.

The attempt at buying time just fueled her anger. "I'm going home."

She didn't make it two steps before his hands were on her arms gently stopping her in her tracks. "Just wait. It's not that I don't wanna tell you. Some of it, it ain't my story to tell. It's her business. But I can try to explain the rest."

Frustrated, Michonne blew out a breath and tightened her arms around herself. He had better start talkingand quick or she was out. Quite frankly, standing in front of him and not bolting was an improvement on her part. The last thread of patience she had left for drama was barely hanging on. "I'm listening."

Rick huffed and looked her square in the eye, his hands still on her arms. "Jessie and I were messinaround for a couple months. Nothin serious obviously."

 _Did he really think that was obvious?_ She wanted to ask the question out loud, but she bit her lip to fight the urge. She would listen. Despite the conclusions she already drew in her head, she would keep quiet and listen. For once.

"I saw she was getting too attached, and I broke it off. She didn't take it well, told me she was in love with me and I know she has some...issues," he paused wanting to avoid specifics. "So do I feel like a piece of shit that someone loves me that much and I feel like I led them on? The answer is yes. I thought I was clear about what I don't want but I guess she thought she could change me or hell I don't know. Anyway, she started seeinPete right after and he's a complete ass. We went to the same high school. I warned her it wasn't a good idea but she just thought I was jealous. Or hoped I was. Stuff has gotten pretty bad between them," he said, dropping his eyes to stare at the ground. "It's gotten realbad. Some stuff happenedandshe came here because she had nowhere to go and she was afraid. And that's all I can say about that. Like I said it's her story to tell not mine. She confided in me and I can't go breaking that. But I can tell you that baby isn't mine, her and I haven't slept together since the beginning of the year and she's about 5 months pregnant. I always used protection with her. Every single time. The baby isn't mine."

Michonne flinched at the confirmation of their sex life with her but was relievedthat he was being responsible. "She still loves you. Wants to be with you."

"I know that," he admitted. "She went into this shit relationship because she was upsetabout me breakinup with her and I wish I didn't but I feel guilty as hell. And what she's going through," he shook his head not wanting to say more, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And as for tonight, she wanted to go hang out or something to take her mind off of things and I told her no. She wanted to swing by and grab some notes for class and was supposedto come over hours ago. When she didn't show up I figured she'd gotten the notes from someone else or somethinand moved on. I forgot all about it until she called and I specifically told her she couldn't come tonight and—"

"There she was," she finished the sentence letting out a relieved sigh. "You know she only came over because she was trying to see what was really going on."

"Oh I know," Rick confirmed rolling his eyes. "I think she thinks I'm that naïve, but I saw what she was doing. I walked to her car so I could tell her that if she tries some shit like that again then we can't associateanymore. Trying to make you think the baby was mine even for a second was bs. If I hadn't told her to admit it, then she would've just let you believe that and she hugged me goodnight. Thats all."

Michonne nodded her head, taking in all the information.

"I will help anyone that's a friend of mine especially because of her circumstances but I'm not with the games and shit. I was the subject of a lot of bullshit and gossip for a long time and it was stupid. I don't wanna deal with that anymore."

"Was?" Michonne asked in a more playful tone. His explanation made sense and although she was annoyedthat she didn't know everything that was going on so she could analyze the entire scenario, she respected the fact he wouldn't betray someone who told him a secret. He _could be_ trusted.

Rick returned her smirk. "Well, thanks to you it seems that I'm still the subject of gossip. I've had all kinds of people asking me about us."

Surprised, she dropped her arms. "Really?"

"That surprises you?" He asked taking another step forward, his arm wrapping around her tiny waist.

Michonne took a deep calming breath, trying not to be affected. "Wellyeah."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It's not like people should be shocked seeing you hanging out with someone. I just figured they would think I was another piece of—"

Rick's lips covered hers. Completely taken off guard, she froze for a second and then surrendered. Their tongues entangled in a familiar dance. Initially the kiss was soft but became more determined like he was trying to tell her something. She arched her back, the hardness of her nipples painful against her bra. Just as she was about to touch him, he pulled back. "Now," he breathed heavily, "since we can't seem to get past these little comments of yours let's go ahead and put it all on the table."

Still aroused and trying to catch her breath, she looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Silent, he walked into the kitchen while she stayed put. The cabinets opened and closed, and there was a sound of something hitting the counter. A moment later, he emerged with two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. "My favorite drink. Brought some for you. No, I'm not trying to get you drunk to take advantage of you," he said beating her to the sarcastic remark. "Well, maybe a little but not the way you think."

She stood quiet, mind racing as he poured himself a little and drank it down in one gulp. He took his shirt back off and poured another glass for her before filling his up again. "I happen to know your defenses are down a lot more once you've had a drink or two and I feel like you're gonna need that for this conversation. Because I'm gonna answer whatever you ask me. Truthfully. I just need you to be ready for the answers."

He held the cup out to her and she took it, sitting down on the sofa across from him. "Thank you."

The brown liquid burned the back of her throat as it went down but she took another quick sip. Yes, she wanted the truth. All of it, but she needed to prepare herself for him telling her something they wouldn't be able to recover from.

"Whoa whoa, be careful. Don't drink too much. I don't want you drunk, just comfortable and not over thinking everything."

"Hmm," she smirked, swishing the liquid back and forth in her glass. "Comfortable hunh?"

Rick leaned back, put his feet on the table and took another sip of his drink. "Yeah, I was hoping we would have this conversation under different circumstances like the morning after you were screaming my name all night but here we are," he joked.

Michonne almost choked on her bourbon. "You really are an ass," she chuckled. "What happened to me being more comfortable with our relationship before you fucked me?"

Rick raised his eyebrow impressed at the blunt question. "Looks like someone's liquor is kicking in already. Good. And to answer your question I was hoping you would be comfortable enough without me having to confess every wrong doing of mine but here we are."

Michonne wished it wasn't necessary but she needed it. There was no way for her to feel at ease without knowing everything.

"Just so you know this is a two-way street though."

Jerking her head to the side, she stared in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I tell you about everything I've done, the good, the bad and the ugly," he began and took another sip of his drink polishing it off. "And then you tell me what asshole betrayed you and how that it's completely taken away your ability to trust men. Deal?"

Stunned, she finished the rest of her drink, setting the empty glass on the table next to his. Score one point for Grimes. Very few men could leave her speechless or even come close to holding their own against her in a battle of wits. Rick managed to doboth. "Ok. Deal."

"AlrightI'll go first," he clasped his hands in his lap looking directly at her. "I was kickedout of school two years ago when I was arrestedfor assault for beating up my best friend Shane."

The questions already started formingin her head but she was determinedto just let him talk. The Rick she knew wasn't violent. There had to be a reason. She nodded for him to continue.

"I beat him up because he got my girlfriend Lori pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Despite the steady thumping of her pulse, Michonne's eyes never left his. "What did you say?"

"I beat up my best friend because he got my girlfriend pregnant." Somehow removing names and just saying their roles in his life made it less personal but got the message across in a way he hoped she understood. These were the two most important people in his life. When he lost them, he felt like he lost everything.

Michonne dropped her head and tried to process what he was saying. "She cheated on you with your best friend?" It was like something straight off an episode of 90210.

Rick released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. There was no blame towards him or focus on the violence. Somehow she understood the betrayal. "Yeah she did."

"For how long?" Michonne pivoted her body to face him forgetting all about the alcohol.

Rick didn't, taking another sip of bourbon to make telling the story easier. "For a year. I didn't even know until," he choked up trying to steady himself. "Until she had the baby."

"All that time," she responded in more of a statement than a question. She got it. Being the last to know and having to not only push down the feelings of betrayal but also of embarrassment. "Tell me."

There could be a million questions asked in between, but for him it was easier to just rip off the bandaid. Sitting back, he balanced the empty glass on his naked torso finding it easier to focus on the unique ridges of the glass than meet her eyes. "Shane and I had been friends since elementary school. Grew up together. We got along. Yeah, we had our times when we weren't as close but that happens to all friends, just part of growin up I guess," he said with a self-deprecating laugh. "He always had a way with the ladies. Always had two or three girls he was jugglin at a time. Sleepin with all of them. The girls knew and they were just mad at each other never at him. All the guys thought he was a hero. Always askin him for advice on being a player."

Michonne rolled her eyes and sucked in her teeth. Guys really could be so predictable and annoying. Even with the rumors she heard about him, she didn't understand how someone like he and Shane were close.

"He would try and push me up to hang with different girls," he continued. "But that shit didn't appeal to me. If I liked a girl I wanted her to be my girlfriend, not just one of many. It was that simple. I had like one or two over the years for a few months here and there. He called me a pussy and soft and I just laughed him off. And then...Lori came along."

Uncomfortable, Rick got up with no real destination in mind. He needed to move around the room feeling suffocated by his own story. Michonne watched his every move, hung on every word. For once she was easily able to ignore his sexiness because she wanted to know more about this man who she was falling in love with.

"She was everythang. It was just easy. We were juniors in high school. I thought she was pretty. She said she thought my curls were cute. I finally found the courage to ask her out and the rest was history. We were joined at the hip, came here together. My dad wanted me to go out of state to his Alma Mater LSU. That was the plan he talked about for years but I couldn't leave Lori. Far as I was concerned, we were gonna get married. College is this important time in your life, your first taste in independence. No way we were gonna do that apart. Shane and I were close in the beginning of me and Lori and then towards the end of senior year he started bein' a little distant."

Rick exhaled, shaking his head as if it was so obvious as he looked out his living room window. "I shoulda known then, but he always had something goin' on. But the truth was he just couldn't stand bein' around us anymore. Then we got here and after our first semester Lori got pregnant. I was scared shitless at first. Part of me didn't want her to have it. We had been careful. The condom broke one time but other than that I made it a point to be careful so I was pissed that she was pregnant. But after the first ultrasound and hearing that heartbeat. Completely turned my world upside down," he admitted with a small smile recalling the grey figure on the screen. "I was instantly in love. Cried. Lori was distant, but I knew she was scared too so I just figured that was why. Had no idea that it was—."

So much time had gone by and Michonne hadn't said a word. Rick turned around making sure she was still paying attention. And she was. Those magnetic brown eyes of hers were locked on him, full of sympathy and understanding.

"I'm still with you," she assured him with a crooked smile urging him on. His voice was shaky, and the vulnerability made him more human. She just hated that he had to break his own heart again so she would feel comfortable opening hers.

Giving her a weak smirk, he turned back around focusing on the small courtyard of his complex where he found so much solace when he first moved in. "She was about 5 months along when she lost the baby," he admitted, catching her off guard. Watching him from behind, she looked for signs that she should go over and comfort him but he was stoic. His stance solid and unwavering.

"It happened out the blue. There were no signs, no complications with the pregnancy, we went in for an ultrasound to see the sex and the heart wasn't beating. She had to deliver the baby. I was there by her side the whole time. Holding her hand. It was a girl," he added and she heard him sniffle.

Rick looked up trying to prevent the trapped tears from escaping. It had been years but somehow it still hadn't gotten easier reminiscing about a child he believed to be his. "Shane showed up and I thought it was for support. Lori was out of it. I left to get some coffee and overheard them. Shane sayin' some shit about he should've been there and yelling at her for not calling sooner. I walked in and they both looked stunned for a minute. Shane told me everything. He wanted me to leave so he and Lori could grieve for their child. After that, I only remember bits and pieces of what happened. Didn't know until I read the statements much later but I lost it. I had just lost my daughter, the woman i thought would be my wife, my best friend and he told me to leave so they could grieve. I-just. Lost it."

Rick admitted to her that he felt ashamed of his reaction.

"Shane didn't want to press charges but the prosecutor said it was up to the state. Long story short my dad got me out of it but not before the school suspended me. Turns out Shane's family has connections too. I was charged with a felony which made a mighty fine case for me being a danger to other students. I sat out a semester but eventually they agreed to let me come back. But that's why I don't live on campus. I didn't know how much people knew and didn't want to deal with the stares. I realized later that many didnt know the whole story because Shane and Lori never came back and we hadn't been at school long before the whole incident happen. I'm sure everyone knows something happened but not the details. They moved to Savannah shortly after. Heard they got married. My parents know everything about what's goin' on with them but we don't talk about it. I don't ever really talk about it. First time I have was right now, other than with my therapist." At that point he turned around again. He had to see her and assess what damage he had done with this confession. What damage he would do with the rest of the story. "Anyway, I came back, they were gone. I met Morgan when I was working at a health food store back home and here I am," he said opening his arms wide presenting the apartment to her.  
Swallowing hard, he continued. "Shit had already started before I got back here. I was drinkin more than socially. Wakin' up to different women from clubs I was goin to. Drivin drunk. Thankfully the only person I hurt was myself. Sprained my arm when I hit a dumpster once. My parents didn't say anything, covered that up too because they thought I just needed to work through it I guess. Felt sorry for me. When I got back on campus, girls acted like they were so happy I had broken up with Lori suddenly. So yes, I had a lot of sex. Not proud of it but I never lied to any of 'em. They all knew I wanted nothing more than a night, or maybe a few nights even if they didn't want to accept it."

Michonne knew the answer but she asked anyway. "Why?"

"Why? I'm the oldest cliche in the book Michonne. The guy who gets fucked over and fucks the pain away," he conceded with a chuckle. "It was easier to not get attached. I didn't want to deal with no bullshit. In the words of my therapist I became Shane. I became the man that ultimately ended up with the life I assumed would be mine." It wasn't until he blinked that the wetness on his face had registered and he rolled his eyes annoyed with himself. "Shit."

Michonne was off the sofa in a flash, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled, holding her waist and burying his face in her neck like she was his lifeline.

"You don't have to be."

They held each other for a few minutes as more tears kept flowing. Squeezing her soft flesh, he felt a strange sense of peace, opening up, letting everything go. "I know it's normal, being stuck on it. We went through something. And I know the baby wasn't mine. I know it. I love her, she was my daughter but she wasn't mine. I had to accept that. I did. But I was there for every doctor's appointment, every time she kicked, every craving. She was my baby," he choked out. "And then she was gone. I was going to marry Lori, I was going to have this family and it was just..gone. And I was lost for awhile."

His pain was palpable. She could hear it. Feel it radiating from every part of his body.

He leaned his forehead against hers and took a few steadying breaths. "I want you to know the thing with me and Shane, even though it got ugly. I promise no matter what, I would never hurt you Michonne. Or anyone. I saw someone, the therapy helped," he assured her. "Plus Morgan had me do enough meditating exercises and chants to keep me calm enough for a lifetime." They both giggled grateful for the short emotional reprieve.

"Chants?"

"Chants, prayers somethin about all life being precious. Didn't pay it much mind." Morgan had been the calm force he needed and was the complete opposite from Shane. Quiet, introspectful and knew how to exist without constantly talking or being the center of attention. There was a time in his life where he probably would've thought that was boring, but after being broken, it was nice to be around someone who gave him peace and eventually earned his trust. In a lot of ways Morgan was eccentric but as he continued to explain to Michonne about those days when he got back on campus and through some of their deep talks, Morgan earned a whole new respect in Rick's eyes.

"So what you're telling me is that I should be concerned that he's going to come after me about that protein bar?" she joked and his lips turned up for a second but he quickly turned back serious.

His eyes heavy with worry, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know this is a lot to put on you— if you wanna take a break—"

"I'm done taking breaks."

Impressed by her tenacity, he quietly chuckled. "Ok."

For long moments, they said nothing. His admissions floated around them before fading into thin air. Rick continued to hold her, his heart rate slowing as the minutes ticked by. Michonne's laugh caught in her throat when he began to run his fingers through her locs. Mixed with his proximity and the steady tempo of his beating heart, she felt like she was falling under a spell. Whatever he believed his confession would do to quell her feelings actually did the opposite.

Confused, he quirked his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head trying to contain her amusement but it only got worse.

"I'm just trying to understand why you thought I would be so angry at what you had to tell me."

"Because some of the stuff you heard about Ole Slick Rick was true. I've been with my fair share of women. Some you don't know. Some you know. Jessie obviously. Andrea. Karen. Carol. Amy."

Michonne's eyes widened. "Amy is Andrea's sister."

"I'm aware," he admitted, his cheeks turning a little red. He'd been reckless and for a short time it drove a wedge between the sisters. "If it helps I was never sleeping with them both at the same time. It was Amy first, then Andrea a few months later. And then Amy again. Once." They both stopped talking to him and he deserved it. When he realized Andrea and Michonne had classes together he tried to stay away so it wasn't too awkward but eventually as they became closer, he stopped caring.

Michonne sighed, rolling her eyes. She wanted to know. She needed to know, but it was a lot to take in. "Wait, Carol's like fifty something. Sugar mama much?"

"She's like 48 thank you very much and an attractive woman," he sarcastically replied. "Besides we only got to like second base so technically-."  
"Isn't she a Resident Advisor."

"She's not MY Resident Advisor," he countered.  
"Ugh."  
He exhaled, getting more nervous by the minute. Those were the only women he'd been with that she knew and he hadn't been with anyone since they met. When he admitted to that fact he could sense some of the tension leave her body.

Michonne sensed he was on edge and pulled him in closer. "Unless you slept with Sasha or Maggie, we're fine," she assured him.

"Hmm." Rick put his finger under his chin as if he was thinking.

She playfully slapped the side of his head. "You really are a jackass you know that?"

Placing his index finger under her chin, he lifted her head so he could meet her eyes. Over time, he was learning to read her a little better. In some ways she was still mysterious but he'd learned to read her body language when she wasn't as forthcoming. "Are we ok?"

The sincere look in his eyes broke down the remaining barrier she had still around her. "Rick as long as you're honest with me we will always be ok. I just want you to always tell me the truth. No matter what. Ok?"

Rick didn't answer immediately, choosing to kiss her instead. This was what he wanted. True and total intimacy. Transparency. "Ok."  
It was scary falling for someone as hard and fast as he fell for Michonne but it was worth it. He kissed her again, groaning when he felt her tongue come out to play with his. The ghosts of his pasts weren't as heavy on his shoulders. He poured all of those feelings into the kiss and pulled her closer.

The thick outline of his cock was evident in his thin sweatpants. She felt every ridge of him against the denim of her jeans. Her breath hitched as the kiss became more intense, the sounds of their lips colliding echoed in the quiet room. Goosebumps covered her skin and she began to lose control.  
Rick squeezed her waist, toying with the ends of her shirt, tempted to pull it off. If he did, he would be inside her shortly after. There was no way he would be able to resist once he saw her breasts that had been taunting him for months.

"I want you." It wasn't until she heard him groan again that she realized she said the words out loud.

In an instant, Rick pulled away. His chest heaving and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Nice try. You're trying to distract me."

Michonne was genuinely baffled….and turned on. She tried to concentrate on him but his bulge had her undivided attention.

Rick cleared his throat to get her attention, amused at her obvious weakness. "It's your turn. I didn't forget. "

"What? My turn for what?"

Taking her hand, he walked her back to the sofa. Her eyes were trained on the grey sweatpants hanging low on his trim waist.

This time he sat right beside her and pulled the bottle of bourbon across the table directly in front of them. He started to pour the liquor in the glass in case she needed it. "It's your turn Michonne. I want to know what the prick did that made you stop trusting, made you have all these walls up."

Michonne inwardly groaned. She was wound up and needed release. Talking about Mike was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. As far as she was concerned Rick could be knocking those walls down that he was so concerned about. Literally.

"Michonne?"

Resigned to her fate, she sighed and took a sip of the alcohol. "Fine." As she got ready to speak, she felt the heat running through her body and needed to cool off. She had the perfect idea. Two could play this game.

When she stood up suddenly it took Rick off guard. There was a look of confusion for a second until he saw her reach for her shirt and begin to pull it over her head. Because she was Michonne and competition was what she did best, it wasn't done quickly. Instead she made a scene, lifting the cotton material slowly inch by inch and squirming with her hands over her head to make sure his attention was on every piece of skin she bared. Once she was done, she smoothed her locs back into place and played with her bra straps under the guise of adjusting them. "There," she announced as she sat back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Well like you said. You bared your soul so I need to do the same. Confess my past….with my shirt off."

Rick smiled in recognition. Of course she had caught on to his tactic.  
She pointed to her breasts with her very erect nipples showing through the material. "Tit for tat."

He swallowed hard, determined to stay focused. "Touché. Now I'm listening."

She sighed and leaned back giving him a full view of her body. "My boyfriend cheated too. Not with my best friend, but with a lot of women at his school. I didn't find out until one of them confronted me at work."  
Bourbon.  
She needed more bourbon.  
She took a quick sip and continued, unable to look at the piercing blue eyes staring at her intently. "She confronted me to tell me she had an STD and Mike gave it to her."

11


	5. Chapter 5

The rectangular coffee table had two separate pieces of glass on each side and a specially crafted ornate design in the middle. Approximately thirteen scratch marks were visible, the others too tiny to count. Morgan went on and on about the table when he first moved in because it was a gift from his beloved grandmother. It was one of many rules in the home that annoyed him but he eventually tuned it all out, instead focusing on his ongoing issues. There had been nothing that happened since he lived there that made him want to pay attention to this random fact.

But now sitting with Michonne next to him, body tense, skin glistening and her eyes pinched tight while reliving her own personal nightmare, he needed to hone in on these small details. He needed to see that there was a small rubber circle underneath one of the right legs because it was shorter than the others.

Despite his lack of movement, Michonne continued. "When she approached me at the register, I could feel it. Something. I didn't know what she would tell me but I knew it was something..significant."

" _That_ woman" as Michonne's parents would always refer to her when they discussed the situation, had been in the Rite Aid where she worked more times than she could count. There weren't a ton of stores in the area so it wasn't bizarre for her to see regulars but there was always something about this particular girl. She had long micro brown braids with a hint of gold that flowed past her tiny waist, wide hips and generously round ass. Everything she wore was form fitting. There was no doubt she knew she had a nice figure but she made sure everyone knew it as well.

"Every time she came before she was happy," she continued recalling the dwindling down turn of the woman's lips. "But it was like each time she came something was sucking the happiness out of her. She would make small talk. Ask me if I went to school, how long I had been working there. Said she went to beauty school not that far away." Michonne pushed the glass away from her, suddenly disgusted by it. "She was just trying to find out information I found out later. I thought I was making small talk with customers like I always do but she was just fishing. Then that day she walked right up to my register with nothing in her hands and asked me to step outside."

Annoyed that the story still affected her as much as it did, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself. If you truly trusted your boyfriend there would be no reason that a random woman asking to talk to you would be confirmation he was cheating. "I knew Rick. I knew. I asked one of the other girls to fill in for me and followed her outside."

He broke his trance long enough to glide his fingers down her back, ignoring her small shiver when their skin touched. It wasn't easy to dismiss that she was half naked in front of him, but for this he would. He had to know and she had to release this for them to move forward.

"I expected her to say they were cheating and worst-case scenario that she was pregnant."

Rick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she took his other hand in hers. "It's a thing I do. My way to cope I guess. With everything I automatically prepare for the worst-case scenario so I'm not caught off guard and can handle it."

He nodded in acknowledgment. Easily he could see that. How she could remain so stoic when he observed her was because there were never many surprises. "But it wasn't that.."

Michonne shook her head to emphasize her point and her blood ran cold. "Nope. I almost wish it was. At least that would've just affected the three of us. But she couldn't even say it. She had tears in her eyes and just gave me the paper. Chlamydia. He gave her Chlamydia."

The air left Rick's lungs and he sat up, burying his head in his hands. Over the years, he'd often felt like shit about his behavior but seeing someone like Michonne hurt as a result of similar behavior pissed him off even more.

Her resolve was admirable. When he looked back at her, there wasn't one tear. If anything, all he saw was a fierce determination. "I wish I could kill him."

She gave him a sad smile. "If it were just that, I think I would've bounced back. Isn't that sad? How low we can put our expectations."

There were tons of questions flying through his head, one of them being how he could find Mike's current address but he tried hard to focus. "What do you mean gotten over it? Weren't you scared that you had it?"

"Of course I was. But I didn't have time to absorb any of that because she went on to tell me how many other women there were and every other thing he did that I would've never imagined. He had run trains on girls with the football team. She said when she told her friends about having Chlamydia they all gave her an 'I told you so' look and said it's known around campus that he fucks everything moving. And that they heard he had all kinds of STD's."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Rick growled.

At that moment, out of nowhere the dam broke. The tears flowed freely and she struggled to stop from going into a full on sob. Rick didn't miss a beat, pulling her into his arms and rocking her back and forth. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sadness. Hearing it all again made her realize just how stupid she'd been. "Long story short I checked around before I talked to him. It was true. All of it. I know that I was busy with school and—"

"No!" He cut her off before she could finish. There was no way he would let her take an ounce of blame for that piece of shit's actions. "Don't you think you had anything to do with-"

"I know, I know." Her lips covered his, needing the comfort of his kiss to set her at ease. Temporarily sated, she pressed her forehead against his. "I know logically that it wasn't my fault. I could've been a better girlfriend, more attentive but it still didn't warrant what he did to me. I know that, I do."

"But?" This was the rational, logical Michonne. The one he met in the beginning that never let much emotion show but now that he was getting to know her more, he wanted to hear the other side. The side he got a glimpse of and the more he saw it, the more he fell in love with her.

"But. It made me finally realize that you can't have it all. I was dumb enough to think you could have the perfect relationship, perfect career, the kids, all of it. But it's not that simple," she admitted wistfully and he couldn't disagree. The idea of perfect no longer existed to him either but if it did, she was the closest thing to it.

"The more I accomplished in school, getting picked as lead prosecutor for Mock trial, having one of my papers for class published in the Law journal, it drove us further apart. I would call him so excited every time something happened and there was just...nothing. A dry congratulations I could tell he didn't mean. The first couple of times it may have been genuine, but it didn't last long. I could feel him slipping away."

Indignant, Michonne crossed her arms. It pissed her off the more she relived those conversations. When she first arrived on campus she was a bit intimidated. Despite graduating salutatorian from high school and getting a scholarship, there was no guarantee that college would be an easy transition. It took her about a semester to get her footing but after that; the sky was the limit. The more she got involved in her studies and extra-curricular activities, the more she realized how much she loved law. It was her passion. It filled a void that her relationship continued to create and she didn't want to apologize for that.

Rick caressed her arms, determined to keep a physical connection with her hoping it would ease the emotional ache. "He was jealous. Any man that can't handle your success or that you are a strong, capable woman is an insecure idiot."

"What about you?" She asked shakily. Most guys in her classes were intimidated by her. They made passive aggressive jokes and would try a cheesy pick up line but mostly, they didn't try. Not really. Girls that were flirtatious and bubbly were easier and typically got more attention. Girls like Jessie.

"I think it's sexy," he answered with a lopsided grin.

She rolled her eyes, loosening her arms. "Oh really? That's what they all say in the beginning."

"I'm serious. Let me guess. All the girls he went for were aggressive and came on strong. Probably majored in some shit like General Studies claiming they would just figure it out later. Or didn't even go to the school but just hung around because one of their friends did."

This was a serious topic but she couldn't help but laugh. "You got it. And there's nothing wrong with General Studies by the way."

"There isn't," he agreed, starting a soft caress of her leg along the denim of her jeans. "Just means they haven't figured it out. Within a minute of meetin' you, everyone knows you have it all figured out."

"For a long time, I thought that was a bad thing. Being so sure of myself. That it scared men off, like it did with Mike. Took me awhile to get there. Thank god for Maggie and Sasha," she laughed to herself thinking about her friends. When she called them in shock after speaking with Jacqueline, the "other woman", they jumped to her side and were at her side within an hour. Sasha came to the job armed with Vaseline, tennis shoes and no earrings while Maggie had already stalked the social media of Jacqueline and all her friends. They knew everyone that could were associated with the two of them, the current whereabouts of all Mike's friends in case they needed to be addressed and there was a special kind of death planned for Mike that even she thought was brutal.

Relief flooded his body. He was happy that someone was there for her. "They took care of business hunh?"

"In all the ways I couldn't. I had an appointment booked by the next day to get tested. We had to go to a free clinic because if I went to my doctor then my parents would've seen it since I was on their insurance." And just like that, any hint of humor left the room. She would find out later, just how many girls (upwards of 30) and what other STD's he supposedly had (trichomoniasis, gonorrhea, HPV) but when she was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, it didn't matter. It hadn't mattered if it was one girl or one disease, she'd been exposed. Some women had a ton of kids, some looked young and scared, and in that moment she was more humble than she had been in her life. How they ended up there or their number of partners didn't matter. She had just as much a chance of walking out of there with a positive result for an STD as any of them did. "I was scared to death. To know everything I had worked hard for and built could be lost just like that. What if he left me infertile? Or with Herpes? HIV? It could've been anything. Just like that. I was mad as fuck," her fists clenched involuntary as she talked and his did the same.

"Answering those questions. The more I spoke, I could tell the nurse felt sorry for me. Once the doctor finished examining me, I hopped off the table to get dressed, and she turned around and hit me with a statistic that rocked me to my core."  
Rick watched expectantly.  
"She said most of the people who test positive for a sexually transmitted disease believe they are in a monogamous relationship. Can you believe that shit? I had no idea."

His body clenched at the memory creeping in of when he was in a similar position. After Lori, he got tested too knowing Shane's sordid background. He tried not to show any signs of reliving the memory but it took only half a second for her to realize. "Oh Rick I'm sorry."

"It's okay, keep goin'."

She stalled for a moment, returning the same caressing motion on his leg he was doing to hers. "Anyway, I just went home and waited. I knew he knew. There was no way that girl came to see me and didn't tell him what she had done. Do you know when he came over the next night he had the nerve to be mad at me?" Her nostrils flared recalling just how close she was to going to jail. Never had she had the urge to be as violent as she was that night. She expected remorse, for him to profess his love and beg for forgiveness. "He told me I changed and that I thought I was 'all that'. Of course he denied that he had any sexually transmitted diseases, and that bitches was just lying on him," she said mocking his pathetic voice just as it sounded to her.

"I don't even remember all of it," she went on, sounding the same as Rick a few minutes earlier. "I just remember a lot of screaming and I think I threw something. A lot of things. My RA, Carol," she directed at him in a less than enthusiastic tone, "came over and put him out before someone called campus police." Later she found out Sasha, who she told earlier to go home when she knew Mike was on the way over, and her then boyfriend Bob were waiting for him in the parking lot and almost got arrested.

Rick exhaled, trying to put himself in her shoes. God, no wonder she didn't trust him. Michonne who wanted nothing more than to do what every average college student wants. Have fun with her friends, make good grades and party. But she wasn't average. While everyone hoped to just get by with the normal college experience, she was already making a name for herself and firmly solidifying her professional career.

"The next few days were a blur," she continued, more poised than before. "I went to class. I did my presentations. Was voted President of the Law society and because trying to sleep was useless, I started working out. A lot. Every time I got mad, I went for a walk and listened to music or studied or read a book. Whatever it took to get my mind off those test results."

"He didn't try to explain himself?! Reach out to you?" Rick asked sharply.

She shook her head, clenching her jaw. "Nope. Not originally. Too busy telling the few friends we had in common how I was spreading his business everywhere and I was just mad that he dumped me."

Breathing through the pain, she paused for a moment tempted to take another drink. Everything about what Mike did was horrible but there was a part of her that wanted him to try to win her back. Not because she wanted to get back together, that was the last thing on her mind, but at least so she could feel like he cared that she was no longer in his life. That she was at least worth missing. Those years together she opened up to him more than anyone, their families were friends, and he was so ingrained in her life. Then suddenly he was gone and she was left trying to conjure up a version of the story that didn't make her feel like a complete idiot.

"At one point I called the clinic every day to get the results. I just couldn't go on until I knew. And finally, after 4 long days they called me with the results and I was negative for everything. We were always careful but I guess I've learned you can never be careful enough," she trailed off sadly.

"Once I got those results I just...moved on. He would call my phone now and then from a weird number and hold the phone not saying anything. I didn't know for sure but I'm pretty certain it was him. One day I got fed up with the calls and told him to stop. He didn't say a word and hung up. And I never heard from him again."

Rick squeezed her hand hoping she could feel the support he was trying to give her through the gesture. "I know you don't need me to say this but you're better off. If I ever see that motherfucker I'm gonna—"

"Shhhh." Michonne kissed him again not wanting or needing to hear the rest. Mike wasn't worth the energy it took to get mad anymore. There were months after they broke up that she questioned herself. Wondering if she was too ambitious and headstrong to find a man that would be comfortable with her confidence. Most of her mom's friends that had busy careers were still single, but she vowed then she would never give up a piece of herself to make her partner feel more comfortable in his manhood. She smoothed away some of Rick's hair from his face and kept her lips close to his. "If you ever wonder why your track record bothered me so much that's why. It wasn't just about how many. It was about the kind of girls. They were the same kind that Mike went after and I couldn't help but think if those are the types of girls you are going for then what the hell are you doing with me?"

That concern never crossed his mind. Even with her most recent confession he figured it would be the quantity of women and probability he could pass something to her that was the biggest problem. "Michonne, your mind is what I love most of you."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure about that?"

"Ok it's probably tied with your ass," he joked. "But I'm serious. I saw you in that mock trial, how you owned that room and every single eye in the room was on you. Not just because you're beautiful because that's obvious but you are just amazing Michonne. Shit, I didn't think you would give me the time of day. Especially when I caught Maggie giving me mean looks. But you did. And then I found out you weren't just a nerd, but funny and I enjoy the hell out of arguing with you. Even about the little thangs." He watched the emotion of what he said play out over her face. He never proclaimed to be the best at expressing himself but he hoped she understood that she was everything he didn't realize could ever exist. "You and me, besides everything else we're actually friends. That's what I was missing with Lori. That's what I want. That's what any man would be lucky enough to have. You weren't too much for Mike, he just wasn't enough."

A slow smile crept across Michonne's face. It took time, but she knew. And even after when guys would make jokes about her ambition and she stopped attempting to date, she knew that wasn't the problem. It was because she hadn't found the person who was her match...until now.

"I know," she whispered, trailing a finger down his chest. "I know that now."

They kissed and she murmured against his lips. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for that. That's why I'm here." He pressed his forehead against hers and immediately she felt ten times lighter. She expected this conversation and these confessions to be something different. Opening herself up and having to admit her insecurity as a woman and the fool she thought she had been wasn't something she shared with many people.

"I just need you to do me one favor," Rick said, effectively interrupting her thoughts.

"What's that?"

"Can you just give me Mike's address? Or the street name?" he asked seriously and she giggled.

"No."

"How about a last name? Mike is so generic, it will take me forever to find him," he pleaded in between her chuckles and his kisses. And this was why she loved him because she hadn't ever been able to laugh in the same breath as Mike's name.

"No no and no."

"That's ok. There's always my girl Sasha. I'm sure she'd tell me all I need to know."  
His kisses deepened, his hands traveling up her thigh and her rebuttal died quickly. Most of the time he loved her jeans, the way they clung to her curves, but right now he absolutely hated them. Instead of voicing his disapproval, he tugged at her buttons, grunting at the offending material that was keeping him from the heaven between her thighs. Considering everything they dumped out tonight, this probably wasn't the best time but the insistence of her fingernails scraping down his back showed him their minds were in exactly the same place.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She pulled back looking at him like he was crazy. "Really?" she asked half frustrated, half amused. "I've been trying to get you out of these sweatpants all night."

Rick smiled but stood up before she could get her hands around him to kiss him senseless again. A question was on the tip of her tongue when he tugged on his sweatpants, keeping his eyes trained on hers while the material slowly dropped past his knees and pooled around his ankles. Michonne's mouth went dry, unable to move as he kicked them away.

"Your turn."

This was what she wanted. What she had been dreaming of more often than she cared to admit, but for some reason she was rooted to her seat. Aroused, she felt the urge to touch herself. This wasn't something she was used to, not even with Mike. The constant urgency and need to connect with someone so completely.

Rick's thick erection bobbed in front of her and she couldn't tear her eyes away. When he fisted his cock, his head tilted watching her every move. "You need some help?"

She nodded her head and felt the room close in around her. He leaned over kissing her shoulder, down to her chest, her taut stomach and reached for the button before stopping himself.

"Fuck," he cursed. "One second."

Michonne snapped to attention, mumbling her disapproval as his cute little butt scurried to the desk behind the sofa. "What now?"

But then it dawned on her, he was probably grabbing a condom. Unwilling to waste any more time, she stood up to remove the rest of her clothes. When Rick returned, it wasn't a condom in his hands but a folded piece of paper instead. Sensing her discomfort, he instantly explained himself. "This isn't anything bad. I didn't even know about your situation," he explained. His cock was still semi erect, and he never imagined having this conversation while nude. It certainly wasn't his usual type of foreplay.  
"I had this test done about a month ago," he said handing her the document. Michonne's hands left the lip of her jeans and curled around the paper instead. "I get tested every 6 months even though I'm always careful. After everythang I've made it a point to do it. I'm clean. I just thought considering—-it was important for you to know."

Michonne glanced at his name at the top, the word negative in a neat line down the page and dropped it on the table as she felt his lips kiss her shoulders. It was just the reassurance she wanted but didn't need. She trusted him. "Thank you."

Rick let his slow perusal of her body speak for itself and gave her what was in his other hand. A condom. He pulled her jeans the rest of the way down and she gasped when his fingers touched her panties.

"Don't stop," she answered his unspoken question while trying like hell to concentrate on tearing open the foil packet. Their tongues tangled, hands touching every part of each other as they explored both familiar and new territory. She stroked his cock, his moaning spurring her on.

"Michonne, fuck." He tore his lips from hers, quickly rolling on the condom. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. One slight move was all it would take and he would be inside her. "I wanna go slow baby," he explained, his eyes screwed shut. He was so damn hard it was painful. "You deserve slow but I just can't—". This was going different than he planned. He wanted to finger fuck her, taste her, savor every crevice of her delectable body but his willpower was shot.

"I know," she breathed, adjusting herself so she was that much closer to having him inside her. There would be time for slow and sensual making love. But that wasn't right now. "It's ok. Fuck me Rick."

And with one move, he was inside her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. The reviews and hearing everyone's opinion on the characters is truly the highlight of my days. and on a personal note, this chapter was a bit tough for me to write because it was somewhat autobiographical. Hope you guys understand a bit more why she has trust issues. and sorry for the somewhat cliff hanger. There's more to come (pun intended) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm truly ashamed that it took me 3 weeks to update this. Life, stress, illness due to this crazy weather and here we are. Although I'm halfway through writing the next chapter so the next update shouldn't take as long. A huge thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed this story. It means more to me than you will ever realize. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on this story. Ok, enough of me rambling. In the words of our great Richonne ship captain Andy Lincoln, "Let's Get it On."

* * *

Rick struggled to think of every sports stat, homework assignment and menial subject possible to distract himself from the tight, wet heat squeezing his cock for dear life.

Meanwhile, Michonne sought refuge in his body; clawing, grasping at any piece of his skin, to settle herself and not shatter mere seconds after having him inside her.

He was a stupid man.

Even in his wildest dreams, and there were a lot, he didn't expect it to be like this. Now he was on the verge of embarrassing himself. With one stroke, she completely consumed him. His skin was on fire.

"Don't move," he begged. Skimming her ear with his lips, he made the mistake of shifting his lower half ever so slightly, sending him deeper into her canal.

Michonne cried out, her eyes screwed shut attempting to hold herself together. However, her pussy had something else in mind, gripping him even more.

"Shit," he cursed. Quickly laying her on the sofa, he spread her legs open, both of them gasping at the separation. Michonne reached for him, wanting him back between her thighs but he resisted. He had to proceed with caution. This first time would be a marathon even if his cock wanted to sprint.

Before she could voice her protest, his tongue was licking her slit. "Rick!"

He ignored her, feasting like a man starved. Every part of her was sweet and he could never get full. The delicious torture made her tug his hair, pulling him close and pushing him away. The sensation was almost too much to bear. Suddenly everything she was feeling was a beautiful contradiction. Cold and hot. Pain and pleasure. Bliss and doom.

The first orgasm snuck up on her, coiling her body so tight she thought her legs would cramp. But Rick didn't let up, determined to make her so slick that his engorged length would slide effortlessly back into her.

By the time the second wave hit, Michonne was a mess of limbs and panting. "Rick, I can't—"

But she could. And she would.

This time he wanted to see her come undone. He lifted his head, sweaty curls stuck to his forehead while inserting two fingers into her pussy. His raging hard on be damned, he was going to milk everything he could from her before he brought her to the bedroom.

Once the third orgasm was on its way, Rick coaxed her to the finish line whispering sweet nothings against her taut abdomen. Her legs trembled and he slung them over his forearms to relieve some of the pressure.

Sated, she collapsed on the sofa. His lips turned up into a satisfied grin. Without a word, he scooped her up to carry her into his bedroom. The last thing he wanted was for Morgan to walk in while they were having sex on the couch.

"Our clothes," she reminded him.

Shit. He hadn't even thought of that. "I'll get them. After."

Fuck it. Morgan knowing he was having sex and seeing it were two different things. Nothing was going to make him put her down or ruin this moment. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and kicked his bedroom door closed.

Although shrouded in darkness, Michonne wanted to take in the details of the room she'd never seen before but her eyelids were heavy. Vaguely she recalled a few textbooks on his dresser and a modest TV. As he laid her down, she noticed just how clean it was.

Seeing Rick in front of her, naked, waiting and wanting gave her a second wind. She spread her legs wide, dipping a finger into her wetness and let the sound fill the room. That was all it took. Rick adjusted the condom he never removed and hoisted her leg over his shoulder and slowly entered her. Michonne's eyes drifted shut, reveling in the sweet intense feel of him again.

Rick held himself steady and began to move with deep, measured strokes.

"It's ok," she whispered reassuring him it was okay to let go. "It's ok."

Rick grunted, adjusting himself slightly and picked up the pace. "You feel so good."

All she could do in return was moan. Her cries became more high pitched as each thrust went deeper and deeper. He was hitting parts of her she didn't realize existed, but she wanted more.

She lifted her other leg onto his shoulder and rolled her hips.

"Ahh, you're gonna make me come," he hissed. Rick bent down to kiss her but their mouths became a mess of teeth and tongues. Instead, he took her nipple into his mouth and pounded harder. The extra sensation hurled her over the edge. She came harder than before, her pussy suffocating his cock to the point he could barely breathe.

He managed to stave off his end a little longer as she continued to buck and scream. Watching her come had become his new favorite obsession. It used to keep him up at night thinking about her coming undone beneath him, but finally experiencing it, he worried he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else ever again. He slammed against her one last time, emptying into the condom. "Fuckkkkkkkkk."

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, reluctant to pull out. "Shit, you're gonna kill me one way or another."

Michonne chuckled, pressing her forehead against his. Never had she felt this carefree and relaxed. It wasn't just the mind blowing orgasms although those were nice too. The weight of mistrust and doubt that loomed for so long had lifted.

"What? What's with that smile?" he asked, his accent heavier now that he was tired.

She ran her fingers through the small amount of scruff on his chin and kissed his forehead. "It's good. It's better."

He wanted to ask more, but didn't want to ruin the moment. As long as she smiled like that he was content. She placed another kiss on his forehead, his nose, his cheek and then his lips. Rick breathed deep again, holding her tighter. "Are you sure I don't need to get up?"

As much as she hated to admit it, he was getting a little heavy, but she didn't want to break their contact. "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

The blaring alarm rang in both of their ears. Her first instinct was to reach over and turn it off but her body wouldn't let her. It was heavy and sore but at ease. Every part of her protested the thought of moving but she needed to see the clock. "What time is it?"

Rick's arm was heavy around her waist, holding her close. There was work to be done, so she tried to prepare her body to move but somehow she ended up closer to him, her ass rubbing against his morning wood. He groaned, and she knew if she wasn't careful that he would be inside her again.

Last night they had talked and made love for hours. Her sleep had just hit the REM cycle before the alarm went off but she wasn't complaining. There was no better way to wake up. After the conversation and confessions last night, waking up next to him was the perfect 180-degree turn they needed.

"If you plan on getting out of this bed, it's probably best you stop moving that perfect little ass of yours like that."

Michonne playfully hit him, trying to hide her excitement at his "threat."

"I'm serious, what time is it?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"It doesn't matter."

He pulled her in closer, nuzzling into her neck. By her calculation no matter what time it was, it would be less than five minutes before he was on top of her if she didn't make a move. Using every bit of strength she had left, she leaned over him squinting her left eye and saw it was only a little after 6am.

"I see you doing the mental calculations. It's Saturday. You don't have class."

Partially annoyed that he knew her so well already, she rolled over and sighed, cringing at the smell of her own breath.

"What is it?"

Reaching behind to stroke his messy morning hair, she exhaled in frustration. "I have to get to the library today to work on my portion of a brief that Andrea and I are partnered on."

Rick exhaled and kissed her shoulder without a word. "Of course. Andrea." He waited for the smart comment to come his way and was surprised when he heard nothing. He searched her face for any resentment or negativity regarding his past with Andrea but found nothing. There was some discomfort bringing it up, but it seemed as if they were taking the first step past her constant digs even if he found them funny some times.

"Don't get too close to my face, I need to brush my teeth."

Her dental hygiene was something he'd noticed before. He leaned in anyway, whispering in her ear. "It's not necessarily your mouth I'm trying to get close to." His dick nudged at her pussy but she moved quickly leaving him groaning in mock frustration. "I like having you here so if I have to keep some things stocked, I don't mind."

It was scary how much he meant it. Six months ago the thought of having a woman sharing his space would've never been something he considered. He enjoyed his freedom and if he hooked up with a girl, he mostly went to her place. "What kind of toothpaste and toothbrush do you like?"

Michonne smiled, still careful not to blow her breath anywhere near him. "Spearmint and baking soda. That's my favorite."

"Hmmmm, when I have it you will."

"You may want to pick up some razors too."

Somewhat amused that she was so open to the idea of sharing his space, he took mental notes of everything she liked. "What kind do you use?"

"It's for you," she said once again caressing his stubble. "Your face is losing the war."

He laughed into her neck, placing a little kiss there. He breathed in her sweet scent blocking out everything he admitted to last night. She was truly a marvel to him. Everyone had a story, but he had no idea that was hers. The insecurities she felt about just being herself was something that made him want to punch a hole in the wall. In the pits of his lowest days he tried to figure out why Lori and Shane betrayed him and how they slept at night with little to no regard for his feelings. However, there was clearly something missing from his relationship with Lori. But for Michonne, she was simply being the only person she knew how to be and instead of just breaking up with her Mike had put her life and future at risk with his recklessness. If he could just get five minutes alone with him…

"You ok?" She asked tentatively.

His whole body had tensed up and she regarded him closely. Something had changed just that quickly. "Rick?"

This wasn't how he wanted this morning to go. The ghosts of Lori and Mike and relationships past had done all it would do to ruin their relationship. He would not let that in again. "I was just thinking about some of what we talked about last night."

Michonne nodded but remained silent.

"We sure have been through it hunh?"

She nodded again and kissed his forehead, feeling him smile against her at her refusal to kiss him on the mouth until she brushed her teeth. "Yeah, we have. But it makes me grateful for this," she said, holding his hand in between them. She turned back around and he cuddled in behind her.

Time was ticking and he was a bit surprised she wasn't rushing off to the library. "You sure you don't want to get up?"

Satisfied, Michonne sighed. "I'm fine for a little while longer. Good thing about the campus library is it's open pretty late."

If they could've stayed in bed all day, making love and watching movies it would've been perfect but he didn't ever want to stand in the way of anything she was trying to do. Not like Mike. There was always time. He peppered kisses along her neck, nibbling her ear. He ignored his persistent erection that was dying to get inside her one more time. "How about I make you breakfast before you leave?"

Michonne lifted her eyebrow in disbelief. A god in the sack, funny, attractive and a cook. No wonder those birds had lost their minds over him. "You? Cook? I had no idea."

"Oh, I've got plenty of talents you haven't seen yet," he teased, tracing his finger down her spine.

"I think I've seen that talent."

She felt his smile against her skin as his lips followed the trail his fingers were taking. She tensed when his mouth got near the curve of her ass. "Hmm a no-go zone I presume."

"You presume correctly. You white boys are always into some kinky shit."

His laugh roared through the room before he kissed his way back up her body towards her neck. "And how would you know?" He asked more curious now than he realized.

She wriggled at his talented touch, purposely keeping quiet to taunt him a little longer. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell"

"No, but a lady can fuck and confess," he countered to her obvious amusement. His soft lips traveled around her waist, blowing soft breaths into her belly button.

"Now you're moving more in the right direction." She was writhing against him and the sheets, gripping her pillow. "Are you sure want to interrupt this to cook breakfast?"

"Mhmm," he hummed in approval getting dangerously close to her throbbing center. "I know a girls gotta eat." Tapping her shoulder, he used the slightest pressure to turn her completely onto her back, with her legs spread. "And a guys gotta eat too. Before I cook you breakfast, I think it's time for me to have mine."

An hour later, Michonne was wearing one of Rick's dress shirts sitting on the kitchen counter watching him make her an omelet. Barely missing an embarrassing encounter with Morgan earlier, she had stayed hidden in the bedroom while he and Rick talked. Despite his best efforts he couldn't get her to do the walk of shame. She didn't want the first time she formally met Morgan to be under circumstances where he possibly heard her screaming Rick's name from the other room. It didn't matter how many times he tried to tell her it wasn't a big deal; it was a big deal for her. She wanted to be at her best when she met such an important person in his life. Thankfully, Morgan had his own plans to spend time with his girlfriend Jenny for the weekend so she wouldn't run into him for the rest of the day.

"Do you want bacon in your omelet?"

She giggled, swinging her legs back and forth like a kid. "Bacon goes on the side of the omelet Grimes, not inside. And here I was thinking you were some kind of master chef."

Rick playfully slapped her thighs with the kitchen towel.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for smack talkin' in my kitchen," he smiled, adding more veggies to her omelet. "Here, taste that."

It was hard to deny him standing there in just a pair of black boxer briefs even if the bacon looked a little greasier than she preferred. "Mmm, that's actually amazing." And no doubt him feeding it to her made it taste even better. She took the other half from him savoring every bite. Captivated by the little piece of heaven in her mouth, she missed him staring at her. "What?"

"You must really like that bacon," he smirked, his bed hair falling into his face. "I haven't heard you make noises like that since…well about an hour ago."

Michonne licked her fingers and took the towel trying to pop him back with it. "Smart ass."

He didn't deny it. Having this time with her, free of all the outside noise and bullshit was exactly what he wanted and needed. With his lips puckered out, he leaned over to kiss her. She met him halfway, kissing him twice and thanked him for cooking.

"It's my pleasure."

They sat in comfortable silence as he gracefully moved around the kitchen, grabbing glasses to pour orange juice and putting one big omelet on the plate with two forks.

"Where's _your_ omelet?"

"I thought we could share." He put a piece on a fork and fed it to her. Her eyes closed as the food melted in her mouth.

"This is unbelievable. Only one problem."

He watched her expectantly.

"I don't share food."

Rick laughed and moved in closer, putting a piece of the omelet in his mouth. "That can't be true. You've shared your fries with me before." He hoped that all the food talk would temporarily distract her from his hands that were slowly moving up her thighs. He had gotten quite a taste of her earlier but denied his cock the pleasure. Now, he was thinking about remedying that.

His hand slipped higher, tempted to see just how far she would let him get. When he got close enough to his destination, he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. She really was trying to kill him. They were busy people, but he didn't know how he could stop himself from wanting to bury himself inside her all the time.

His fingers teased along her seam and it was just enough pressure to get her to stop eating her omelet. "You're distracting me Grimes." All the activity last night made her more ravenous than she realized.

"Good." He placed a kiss on her neck and scooted the plate away from them. "That was my goal."

She managed to get about halfway through her food but now she was a different kind of hungry. Her body clenched the moment his finger opened her, and she slid to the edge of the counter to give him better access.

His eyes slipped shut when he felt just how wet she was. Michonne's head hit the cabinet behind her but she ignored the pain, instead focusing on the feeling of his two fingers twisting and turning inside of her.

"So wet," he whispered.

"You make me so wet baby," she cooed. "Look at me."

Rick lifted his heavy-lidded eyes and watched her slim fingers unfasten each button of his shirt. When the first glimpse of her areola peeked from beneath, his head dipped and immediately sprang into action. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she rushed to get the rest of the shirt off. Pulling down his boxer briefs, he poised himself at her entrance and then reality hit. He got so caught up in the moment he almost forgot.

Giving him a lazy grin, she reached into the top pocket of the shirt before discarding it and pulled out the condom. Rick breathed a sigh of relief and snatched the gold package from her hand, smashing her mouth to his. "You're fucking perfect."

Within moments, their bodies were grinding together in perfect harmony, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Michonne cried out grinding her clit against him, already on the verge of exploding.

"Open your eyes baby." His voice was rough but his rhythm never faltered.

Darkness was all she could see behind her eyelids, it was almost impossible to open her eyes especially with the delicious feeling between her legs. "Look." With his forehead pressed to hers he looked down where they were joined, still amazed that they were together like this.

Michonne opened her eyes and followed his line of sight to see his thick cock gliding effortlessly in and out of her, glistening from her arousal. "Feels so good," she whispered. Every push and pull of him felt amazing but actually seeing it was a complete mind fuck. There was no staving off her orgasm now. Two more thrusts and she shattered with him close behind. Spent, she leaned her head back on the cabinets while he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. Her hand came down next to her forgotten meal. "Damn."

"What?" he asked, concerned that something hurt her.

"My food got cold."

* * *

By the afternoon, Michonne borrowed Rick's laptop to do research and jotted down some notes for her paper. His shirt was back on though she still didn't bother to put on anything underneath. At first, they sat together with her talking and watching a movie but once she really started to concentrate he read a book, glancing over the top to keep his eyes on her. She was so cute when she was studying and he loved her passion for the law. Every once in a while she would mention something about a case and they would talk through it. Law differed greatly from his Engineer curriculum but he enjoyed seeing how her mind worked and the conversation flowed effortlessly.

Their lazy afternoon soon turned into _his_ lazy afternoon when he fell asleep on the other end of the sofa. It was her turn to watch him now. The way he softly snored and slept with his arms folded. His posture even though partly defensive was also peaceful. It took everything in her to focus on her work and not just snuggle up under him or tackle him for another round. The hopeless romantic side of her that was deeply embedded thought about what it would be like years down the road. Their own home, maybe children, all having a movie night together cuddled up on the sofa like this or….

No, no. What the hell was she doing?

This was precisely why she needed to stop reading Maggie's romance novels she would sneak out of her room when her and Sasha wasn't looking.

Wrapping up the last line of her notes, she texted Andrea that she was done and made plans to meet her before class on Monday to go over everything. The second she pressed send, she put the phone on silent face down on the table, careful not to have any more interruptions until she was ready. Right then she wanted to shut the rest of the world out and live in her cocoon with Rick. She maneuvered herself on the sofa, thankful it was big enough to fit them both comfortably. As soon as he felt her move, he uncrossed his arms and pulled her close. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine," she assured him. "I could go for a little nap myself." Her voice sounded a little wistful, and he pulled back with one eye open, careful to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"You ok?"

She nodded and snuggled in closer to him. "Yeah."

"I'm ok," he answered even though she didn't ask.

She smiled against his chest, catching the sarcasm. "I know."

"How?"

"Because I'm ok too."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'll meet you outside of class_

Michonne sucked in her teeth, her fingers furiously working. With Andrea by her side, Rick was the last person she needed to be waiting for her when the bell sounded.

 _That's ok. I'll just meet you at the Student Union._

Slipping the phone back in her pocket, she looked up at Andrea with a fake smile attempting to not make it obvious who she was texting. "Now where were we?"

Andrea eyed her speculatively but organized their scattered papers. "I'd say we are just about done."

"Really?" She tried not to seem too excited but lately being around Andrea had become insufferable. The once subtle side-eye had morphed into a substantial stank eye with a heaping side of attitude and she was completely over it. Thank God the semester would be over in a couple of months.

"Yep. Really," she said dryly. "Now you can go run off with whoever it is you were texting."

Michonne exhaled, trying to reel in her temper. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone, let alone one of Rick's exes or old boo or whatever the hell she was. "Bye."

As soon as she walked out the door, she ran right into the one person that would make the tense exchange even worse.

"Hey baby." Rick's lips turned up slightly as his hands fidgeted at his side. He'd been waiting to see her all day, missing her in his bed last night. After going back and forth staying at each other's place over the last week, she'd opted for a night alone. Rationally, he understood why she needed the space.

"Hey." Once she laid eyes on him all thoughts of Andrea disappeared. Her fingers had just intertwined with his when she heard the voice behind her.

"Well hello Rick." The way the words came out she may as well had said fuck you. Her greeting was dripping with disdain.

Rick looked back and forth between the two of them, his cheeks turning red. "Hey Andrea. Uhh, how's it going?" In an attempt to be polite he gave her a half wave before putting his hands back in his pocket.

"Oh, things are just peachy thanks to your girlfriend here. Next time try not to text so much so we can actually get some work done."

With that, she walked off and Michonne was about to say something before feeling Rick clutch her arm. The tension she didn't realize was in her body immediately relaxed at his touch.

"Let her be," he soothed her, using his other hand to run his fingers through her hair. "It's ok. She-"

"Oh yeah, and Rick," Andrea said cutting him off. "Amy said hi too. Well, actually I wouldn't know what she said because we really don't talk much thanks to you."

This time he couldn't hold Michonne back. "Enough Andrea."

Andrea's eyes widened and she gripped her book bag tighter against her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Michonne didn't back down, worming out of Rick's grasp and moving closer to her classmate. She and Andrea were about the same height but in a physical competition there was no match, she was sure of it. And thanks to her cramps starting yesterday morning followed hours later by her period, she was ready to rip anyone's head off that got on her nerves. "Look I know you're pissed because Rick slept with you and your sister but guess what? Amy knew. Amy knew and she did it again anyway. Yes, Rick was wrong and he apologized didn't he?" She could feel Rick shuffling his feet behind her.

Andrea looked between them, her bold posture turning defeated. "Yeah," she answered begrudgingly.

"Ok. Then let it go. He can't do anything else."

Meanwhile, Rick mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"Fine," was all Andrea managed to say before stomping off.

Like a statue, he stood perfectly still not knowing if or when he should speak considering this was yet another awkward situation he put her in. The last thing he wanted was to make anything involving school worse and Andrea was someone she seemed to partner with a lot. "Sorry about that."

Michonne waved him off, her annoyance leaving when Andrea did. Instead, she focused on how demure he looked in his blue T-shirt that hugged his chest and perfectly worn jeans. As long as she lived, she would never get tired of those curls that always seemed to be beautifully messy. "It's not your fault."

He lifted his eyebrow and she shrugged. "Ok so it is your fault," she smiled. "But you apologized to her and to Amy. And it's been a year. What else can you do? Plus I didn't do anything so her acting stupid with me is just… stupid."

He definitely noticed that she was a bit out of sorts but beautifully dressed in a green maxi dress that was simple yet stunning that hung loosely from her body. "I don't disagree."

"I take it you missed my text message," she said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled out his phone and saw the missed notification. "Oh shit. Sorry."

"It's ok. And sorry about my mood. I'm cramping and need to go lay down somewhere. Thank God I can afford to miss my last class."

Rick smirked, eyeing her up and down. So that was why she wanted to go home last night. There was something oddly comforting about this different kind of intimacy.

"What?" she asked noticing the weird grin on his face.

"So that's why you didn't want to stay with me last night? I was starting to think you were tired of me."

Michonne cursed herself for revealing too much but they were having sex and in a relationship so it made sense for him to know when she was on her cycle. When she felt the familiar tinges of pain start yesterday and looked at her calendar, she came up with every excuse in the book to leave his apartment without having to come right out and say it. "I guess I'm busted."

Rick pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck breathing in her scent that he loved so much. They silently swayed in an embrace completely ignoring the outside world as they tended to do when they were together. "You still could've stayed the night ya know. We don't have to have sex _every_ night. We hung out a while before I had you beneath me," he whispered and was rewarded with her giggle.

"Yeah yeah. Well usually for the first day or so I'm not the most pleasant to be around and in a lot of pain so I stay home on my heating pad."

Ignoring the twinge of disappointment at possibly not having her around for a few days, he pulled her in even closer. "Well because you don't feel well, I'm ok with that."

"Oh gee, thanks," she said backing up out of his hold and walking towards the exit. "I'm glad to get your approval."

"Because if you weren't in pain we could always—"

His phone vibrated again and he pulled it out of his pocket while she blanched at the thought of sex on her period.

"Ugh, you white boys really are kinky. No way in hell am I—what's wrong?" She asked noticing he stopped walking behind her.

Jessie.

She had been calling him off and on all morning but he didn't answer. His first thought was to stuff the phone back in his pocket but he saw the inquisitive look on her face. The phone went to voicemail and just as quickly a text came through.

Michonne walked up on him with a concerned look on her face. "Everything ok?"

Rick sighed. "No," he said simply and passed her the phone.

With a nagging sense of dread, she took the phone and sure enough she saw the numerous texts from Jessie. Seeing her name was enough to make her guard go up bu after scrolling through the messages her higher sense of compassion prevailed. "So, how long has he been hitting her?"

Rick exhaled, leaning against the wall. The weight of carrying the secret left his shoulders. "Few months."

Michonne nodded, understanding his need to not go into a lot of detail. Despite her antics, Jessie was still a pregnant woman in need of help. It could've been anybody but Rick but she'd learned enough about domestic abuse to know that it was a miracle if they reached out to anyone. "Maybe you should go see her. Make sure she's alright."

"Michonne..."

She held up her hand to stop him. "It's no problem really. You should."

As the words left her mouth his phone buzzed again. "Wow. So apparently she's on her way to her sister's house. Moved out. Maybe she's serious this time about leaving."

"I hope so."

"C'mere"

She didn't hesitate before wrapping herself in his arms again, in the way of students rushing to class. "You sure you don't want to see if she needs help moving?"

The truth was he did. Maybe it was guilt or just plain concern for someone he considered a friend. His non-committal response was response enough. Michonne took the phone from his hand again and typed a message while he watched half concerned, half intrigued.

 _This is Michonne. If you need help moving, Rick and I are here for you. Just say the word._

Silently, she handed the phone back. He read the message and smiled. Of course, she would offer to help because that's who she was but also made it known they were a packaged deal.

"Would you mind taking me home?" She asked. Normally she would walk, the time alone with her thoughts always doing her some good but today she didn't feel like it. Actually, all she wanted was her bed and ice cream.

Rick agreed and put his arm around her shoulder while they walked to his truck. As he opened the door for her, Jessie's response came through.

 _Thanks Michonne. I don't have much to move but my sister and her husband have it taken care of. Thanks for offering. Means a lot_

* * *

Michonne laid back against the headrest, watching the world go by and feeling an odd sense of peace. Despite her uterus waging war, there was a weird calm that came over her as they rode in comfortable silence.

Rick watched her carefully for any signs that the double dose of his exes over the course of an hour would cause any static but instead there was nothing. It may have been naive to believe she'd suddenly gotten over her aversion to his past but there was definitely a shift there. This was another circumstance where he expected her to act negatively towards him and she had surprised him. Maybe now it was more of his issue now than hers.

Cutting through the uncertainty radiating from him, she reached over and squeezed his hand and the tension instantly left his body.

"Can we stop at the store on the way home? I just need to pick up a few things."

He signaled to turn off the road, smiling. "Of course we can."

Half an hour later, Rick staggered into the kitchen carrying her "few things" from the store.

She looked on amused at his insistence to carry all the bags on one trip without any help. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked amused despite herself. "You look like you're struggling."

Rick grunted, the items landing on the table with a thud. "See. Told you I had it."

She took everything out of the bags while finishing the last of her candy bar. At the table, Rick watched out of the corner of his eye as she unloaded the menstruation starter pack of ice cream, candy, frozen pizza and a big bottle of ibuprofen. There were no signs of Sasha or Abraham so he was hoping that he wasn't imposing if he decided to stay longer.

As she threw away the last plastic bag, Michonne turned at the sound of his cowboy boots mindlessly tapping away on the linoleum floor. He blended in like another resident of the apartment and she was surprised to see him so settled, figuring he would leave after his chivalrous gesture of bringing her things in. "Okay, everything's all put away."

He put his phone in his pocket and stood up. "Do you want to watch a movie or just go lie down?"

The suggestion knocked her off center for a second. "Oh, I was just going to lay down." With a heating pad and eat some junk.

Rick caught the insinuation. "Oh. Did you want me to go?"

She didn't but it was a little weird to have him there under the circumstances. "You know I always want your company," she admitted pretty much dodging his question but stating a fact at the same time. This was her new normal. Exhausted, she held out her arms and he quickly reciprocated. Having his hard body against hers was all the remedy she needed. It was barely 4pm and she already felt like she had the longest day.

"C'mon." He kissed her on the forehead and walked towards her bedroom. "Let's go lie down."

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from something?" she mumbled as they crossed the threshold to her room.

"Are _you_ sure you aren't trying to get rid of me?"

Michonne began to shed her clothes, suddenly feeling too hot. It wasn't until she heard him gasp that she realized just how naked she was, down to nothing but her underwear. Her heavy, round breasts were on full display and Rick reacted instantly, his tongue peeking between his pink lips. She felt guilty that she wouldn't be able to take care of him in that way tonight. But maybe there was another way…

"Y'know, we could just put a towel down and—-"

"No, nasty ass," she laughed and was grateful for the comedic reprieve from the air thick with their sexual tension. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right back."

He was right on her heels. "I'll come with you," he joked knowing the reaction he would get. His shoulders shook with laughter, getting way too much amusement from annoying her.

"Nice try," she said and gave him a quick kiss. "Make yourself comfortable. I won't be too long."

Rick glanced around the space he'd been in a few times and sat on her bed. The purple sheets and comforter were simple but overtly feminine, bringing a smile to his face. He scrubbed his hand across his face, suddenly feeling a little tired and began removing his boots and t-shirt. Only a couple of minutes passed before his stomach started to growl.

He padded down the small hallway, the sounds of water swishing back and forth in the bathroom making him smile. When she said she wouldn't be too long, he knew better. She was probably soaking and relaxing in a hot bath. As much as he wanted to join her, he knew she needed her space. Instead, he headed to the kitchen, looking through the pantry and not finding much there other than her usual rabbit food. There were attempts on her part to change his eating habits but he rebelled.

Moving on to the fridge, he decided on a turkey sandwich until he opened the freezer and saw an extra pint of ice cream. His mind drifted to the last time he had ice cream earlier in the week that he brought to his bedroom, dribbled along her beautiful body and licked off. Needless to say, the rest of the pint went to waste since he decided to eat her instead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Grimes." He startled at the voice behind him, turning around to see Sasha standing with her arms folded but a small smile on her face. "She gets pretty possessive over her ice cream and sweets on the rare occasion she decides to eat them."

He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, although a little embarrassed at being shirtless. "She definitely doesn't share food," he relented. "I've learned that the hard way so I was trying to be a little sneaky since there was more than one in here."

Sasha approached him, taking the pint of Cookies n Cream out of his hand. "As much as this is the appropriate flavor for the two of you, this one is actually mine," she joked at the obvious double entendre. "She's nice enough to buy me one too or she knows I will eat hers."

Rick laughed again. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Well if it isn't the famous Rick Grimes in my kitchen. I was wondering when I would run into you here. You two have been pretty cozy up at your love nest lately."

He smirked and took the spoon she offered him and a little bit of her ice cream. "We've been here every now and then but YOU haven't been. How's Abraham doin these days?"

She scooped up another bite and shook her head." He's not doin so hot. He pissed me off."

Rick nodded in recognition. "Ah, so that's why you're here right now."

"Yep."

She took the spoon from him and washed both in the sink, putting the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed to herself as she set the clean dishes off to the side to dry.

"Ok," he said leaning against the counter. "Tell me what he did."

"Guys are just dumb."

He chuckled. "You get no argument from me there."

"Yeah you should know," she said before she realized it and put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Shit, Grimes I'm sorry."

Rick managed to wipe away the stunned look for a moment and waved her off. "It's fine."

Sasha scoffed. "No, it's not. Please don't take what I'm saying personally. I mean don't get me wrong, I know about your whoreish ways but I've seen how you've changed with my girl. I've had my eye on you."

"Oh shit," he said laughing but not the least bit surprised. Maggie and Sasha were nothing if not overt in watching him closely whenever they were nearby. Even when he didn't see them he always had a feeling that they were keeping an eye on how things were going with him and Michonne. And he wouldn't have it any other way. "But you're not tellin me nothin I didn't already know."

"That obvious hunh?" She asked, her mood lifting. "Well I haven't seen much of Michonne lately which is your fault but I also know that when I do see her it's the happiest I've ever seen her. Ever. After all that shit with Freeman, I mean Mike," she corrected herself so Rick would know exactly who she was talking about, "I didn't think she would ever let her guard down again and I can't say that I would've blamed her. But she's good. Really good. So for that Grimes, I guess you're alright with me."

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He came into the kitchen to get a snack and ended up getting a whole lot more. Her friend's approval wasn't something he realized he wanted until he had it. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Michonne asked slipping into the kitchen unnoticed. She was dressed in a black camisole and matching cotton shorts that showed off her long, smooth legs. Rick's mouth went dry.

Sasha chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Well hello there stranger. Long time no see. Just in case you don't remember my name, I'm Sasha."

"Ha ha". Michonne ignored the pang of guilt at her statement. She did miss her friends. Between school, studying and Rick she hadn't been hanging around the house as much at least not at the same time Sasha was there. "Very funny. I've been here sometimes but you haven't."

Sasha rolled her eyes and sat down at their small table. "Yeah, your boyfriend here already told me. Well, I'll be here more often if Abraham doesn't get his act together."

"What did he do this time?" Michonne asked immediately slipping into friend mode and sitting down in the chair across from her.

For a moment, Rick didn't know whether to stay or leave. He felt like he was intruding on a girlfriend moment but they pulled him into the conversation and he tried to give his honest point of view. They laughed together and before long, Sasha put a pizza in the oven, he went and grabbed his shirt and the three of them ate, talked and had a good time. Rick held firm to the standard male point of view which left him getting playful slaps from both of them and some compliments. Michonne's mood seemed lighter, her smile as bright as ever and his heart swelled. By the time they were almost finished with the pizza, she was yawning.

"One more piece left, it's yours," Sasha offered, pushing the box toward Rick.

He held his stomach and took a deep breath. "Oh no no. I'm good. Plus I would never take the last slice of anything. I know the rules," he said pushing the box towards Michonne. "Here you go babe."

"Ugh," Sasha scoffed. "You guys are sickening. Here you go babe," she mocked him amiably.

They both laughed and Michonne's insides fluttered a little seeing Rick move freely about her kitchen throwing away her and Sasha's trash and cleaning up.

"Rick, you're coming to my party this weekend right?"

He looked to Michonne who was wearing a blank stare. Damn, guess she had forgotten too. "Of course."

"You forgot?" Sasha asked her friend accusingly. The blank look on Rick's face did nothing to help matters.

"I knew it was soon but you hadn't decided on a date when we last talked," Michonne explained. At least she didn't remember a date.

Sasha shook her head in faux disgust. "You really are dickmitized aren't you?"

Rick's chuckle bubbled over as she hopped up from the chair ready to put a quick end to the conversation. The last thing she needed was for Rick's ego to be any bigger when it came to their sex life, she was already a little embarrassed at how easily he could make her come. "Ok and on that note, we are going to bed." She took Rick's hand and led him down the hallway.

"I'll see you at the party Rick!" Sasha called behind them. "Michonne can tell you what I like for a present if you don't know what to buy."

Holding Rick's hand for dear life, Michonne yelled behind her. "Yeah yeah."

He tried to keep his mind focused on anything but the jiggle of her ass in front of him in those small shorts. They had gone months without having sex before but now he felt like he was being tortured. It had only been a couple of days but it felt like forever. Therefore, he let his mind wander to any and everything so he could tamper down the desire that was rising inside of him. Sasha was super cool and he appreciated an opportunity to bond with her friend. He would definitely have to get with Michonne on a present for her and most importantly she gave him an elusive piece of information that may be helpful in the future if necessary.

Mike...Freeman.

* * *

 **A/N** : Bliss...it never lasts too long, does it? Sasha's party is coming up next!


	8. Chapter 8

Michonne twisted around in the full-length mirror, trying to see herself from all angles. The dress was short but she wanted to make sure it wasn't street corner short. Thankful that she was no longer bloated, she touched her flat stomach and exhaled. Rick was going to die when he saw the fitted little black dress she had on. It was a simple style that showed off her figure without trying too hard to be sexy, perfect for Sasha's party at the new nightclub a few minutes off campus.

"Damn, you look hot," Maggie said from the doorway. "Rick will not know what to do with himself."

"Oh, I'm hoping he knows exactly what to do. Me. They both laughed and she helped Maggie fix her hair."There. You look perfect. Now Glenn will not know what to do with himself."

It was Maggie's turn to take her spot in front of the mirror. "This has nothing to do with Glenn. I just want to make sure I look nice."

Normally she would call her out but it was nice to see her usually overly confident friend a little shy over someone. "If you say so. You two haven't hung out again since you slept together?"

Maggie pouted and sat on the edge of the bed. "He keeps calling and saying he should take me out on a real date."

"And the problem with that is?"

"He's too nice. I'll ruin him."

"Or ruin yourself?" Michonne surmised and correctly based on her friend's demure look.

She nodded her confession. "I know it's crazy but I really like him. It was just supposed to be a one-night thing. We were both drunk and studying and-"

"Oh Margaret." Michonne sat down placing her hand over Maggie's and squeezed it tight. "I'll tell you the same thing you guys told me. No one who saw the way he looked at you thought it was just a one night thing. I think he's in love with you."

"Oh god," she groaned and stood up. "I don't need all that."

"I thought the same thing but-"

"But now Pretty Ricky's got you dickmitized."

Michonne rolled her eyes, standing up to grab her clutch. "You and Sasha should really expand your vocabulary."

"Ricky Ricky can't you see, sometimes your dick just hypnotize me," Maggie sang and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go Notorious M-A-G"

* * *

Rick maneuvered through the crowd, careful not to bump anyone with Morgan trailing close behind. There was a line of people waiting but once he revealed he was a guest of Sasha Williams, they were let right in. It was a surprise that his roommate wanted to join him considering how much he liked to avoid crowds. However, Jenny went home for the weekend and Morgan told him it was about time he was formally introduced to Michonne.

With a gift bag in hand, he motioned to Morgan to stop at the bar for a second to regroup. The club was new and modern, missing the stuffy air element he was used to in most establishments. He took a seat with Morgan taking the barstool next to him. "Let me text Michonne," he said hoping Morgan could hear him over the loud music and consistent flow of conversation.

"Don't you think we're starting to get too old for this?" Morgan asked. He ordered them both a drink.

"It's not usually my scene either or Michonne's but apparently the rule is you never miss a birthday for a best friend no matter what."

His friend smirked and rolled his eyes, remembering a similar pact between Jenny and her friends. "I guess that's a good point."

Rick watched his phone for a response and pulled the lemon wedge from the side of his glass before holding it up for a toast. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

The patron went down smooth with just a hint of bitter towards the end. As he bit into the lemon he saw Morgan smile at something behind him.

"Hey there handsome."

Michonne's hands wrapped around his waist, stroking his thigh, her voice deep and soft in his ear. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to tuck his shirt in. It had only been 36 hours since he'd seen her but six days since he'd been inside her and he was a man on the edge. "Hello there."

He turned in his chair, prepared to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and pull her in for a kiss that probably wasn't decent for public until he saw her dress. Every one of her lithe curves were on display and her hair was up showing off her smooth, dainty shoulders.

"You like?"

His eyelids fluttered and speech was difficult.

"I think he likes it or maybe just the cat's got his tongue," Morgan interjected. He stood up and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Sorry about that whole thing the last time you were there. I just wasn't ready to do the walk of shame I guess."

Morgan chuckled. "No apologies necessary. You're welcome at the house anytime under any circumstances. Don't worry about me. Our friend Rick here," he slapped him on the back, "knows I'm pretty laid back."

The slap was what it took to snap him back to reality, choking a bit but he cleared his throat to cover it up. As if it were a magnet, his hand went straight to her hip completely ignoring the small talk between her and his friend. The material was soft and much thinner than it appeared. He could almost feel her soft skin beneath the fabric. The swell of her ass taunted him. If he could slip his hand just a little lower..."Umm, you two keep catching up. I'm going to give the birthday girl her present."

In a flash, he disappeared into the crowd and left a blushing Michonne with Morgan who shook his head knowingly. "No explanation necessary. It's just good to see him like this after...everything."

She nodded, grateful to hear that from someone so near and dear to him.

"You make sure you always take good care of him ok?"

She pulled him into a tight hug, feeling silly for tearing up. "I will," she confirmed and wiped the tears away.

"Can I ask you something?"  
She drained the rest of Rick's drink and motioned to the bartender for another round. "What's that?"

Morgan braced himself, determined to keep a straight face. "Back when you were at our place. Did you take one of my protein bars?"

Shit. "No."

"See I could've sworn there was one more peanut butter left."

Rick was a dead man. Sure he warned her about eating Morgan's food but she hoped he would at least cover for her. "That's how it is isn't it? You always think there's one more peanut butter left."

He smirked knowingly, admiring her ability to stand strong in the lie. He couldn't wait to tell Rick her reaction to their little joke. She was going to fit in just fine.

"C'mon Morgan." She took his hand and put his empty glass on the bar. "Enough of missing protein bars and hiding. Let me go introduce to my crew."

"Do they steal too?"

An hour later and everyone was dancing and having a good time in the VIP section. Pink and silver balloons adorned the perimeter and Rick and Michonne cuddled together on the large black leather sofa off to the side. His hand was on the small of her back and every once in awhile he would slip it a little lower.

Maggie was in a corner making out with Glenn and Sasha was trying to act like she was still upset with a loud, tipsy Abraham. Rick kept one eye out for his friend, making sure he wasn't getting bored and the other eye on Michonne. The atmosphere was vibrant but he was ready to get her alone. Once he was satisfied that Morgan was fine, off to the side near the barrier chatting with a guy who called himself Jesus and Maggie's younger cousin Tara, he turned his full attention to his girlfriend. "You look amazing in this dress," he whispered into her ear as he dragged his middle finger up and down her spine.

The mixture of his voice and touch sent a current straight to her panties. She missed him. Sure, they had been spending a lot of time together and but she missed the intimacy. "You look good too," she whispered back, resting her palm on his chest. He shifted in his seat and crossed his leg. She knew why so she ventured her hand a little lower.

"Watch out pretty lady," he warned. "Don't think for a second that I won't find a dark corner in here and fuck you senseless."

Michonne moaned without thinking, her black lace thong uncomfortably wet.

Rick glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching and moved her hand down to inconspicuously rub the tip of his hard on. His lips grazed her cheek, down to her neck and throat. "I'm dying to be buried inside of you. I miss you so much baby."

And that did it. Aroused, she frantically searched around for an exit or hallway where they could have a little privacy. The constant thumping of music echoed her heart beat. She knew what she was about to do, something she would've never considered before she met him. Her body and heart was doing the leading, leaving her head trailing far behind. The song changed and as she grabbed Ricks hand to follow her, Sasha and Maggie ran up to her squealing.

"Do you hear this song? Perfect for you guys." Maggie slurred, the drinks obviously catching up with her. It took an extra second for Michonne to place the tune and once she recognized it was Pretty Ricky's "Grind with Me" she broke into a fit of giggles remembering Maggie's nickname for him. Lost in a haze of desire, Rick watched them confused and hoping the moment wasn't lost.

Michonne picked up the rest of her drink and guzzled it down. She took his hand again and leaned in. "Follow me."

His dick jumped, still very much erect and he was thankful that the lights were low. Once he saw that they were heading to the dance floor and not a secluded corner, he went from disappointed to uncomfortable. Dancing wasn't really his strong suit and he didn't want to embarrass himself. But the moment she had her back to him and began to grind her ass in time with the music, all insecurities disappeared. His body moved of its own volition, swaying in perfect rhythm with hers. There was an inch between them initially, but as the song progressed she got closer and closer.

The crowd fell away. All she could feel was his lean, hard body behind her. His hands on her hips ignited the inferno that burned deep within. She wasn't in control of her movements and felt the moment he relaxed. "Just like that," she said not sure if he even heard her.

One of his hands left her waist and moved to the front of her thigh, but he never broke rhythm. She was impressed with his moves and intoxicated by his touch. Sweat stuck to their bodies, but she refused to peel herself from him. The more people gathered around, the closer they were pushed together and the hand on her thigh traveled higher.

Rick felt her tense for a second before leaning in to give him more access. All systems were go so apparently her cycle had ended, but at this point he didn't care either way. His fingers danced along the seam of her thong and he inhaled sharply at how wet it was. The dance floor was not the place for this but it was dark and no one was paying attention.

Once she recognized what he was going to do, what she was going to let him do, she leaned forward and she was still pressed against him but hid his right hand. When she felt her thong being pushed to the side with one finger while the other parted her slick seam, her eyes rolled back. The queen of logic and reason surrendered to love and desire.

Rick played her clit like an instrument, his erection dying to be released from his pants. He could see her body heaving with harsh breaths effectively masked by dance moves. Her pussy was wet, sticky and he wasn't convinced that if they stayed on this dance floor any longer that he wouldn't be tempted to take her against the nearest wall.

"Tell me where to go Michonne," he whispered in her ear, his fingers picking up speed. She was so close.

"Tell me where to go," he said more urgently. There was somewhere she identified before they were interrupted and he needed to get there fast. He searched around the room trying to remember what direction she was looking in when she was ready to pull him away. Vaguely he registered a tense look on Sasha's face as he scanned the room. There was a door on the right side just before you walked into VIP that seemed to lead to a hallway. He figured that was it but even if it wasn't, it would have to do.

Michonne bit her lip so hard she thought she drew blood. Her eyes were down, fixated on the sight of his arm under her dress. She felt woozy as the orgasm bubbled to the surface. She could scream, she wanted to scream. The gentle roughness of his touch could never evoke anything less. Just as she reached the crest, Rick tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers swallowing her moans. He kissed her through the wave of pleasure and slowed his fingers. For a brief moment, he was concerned and checked the surrounding people to make sure they weren't caught. Sure enough, they were all drunk, making out, dancing or a combination of all three. The music segued into Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it On" and he knew they wouldn't survive that song. He had to get her alone immediately. "Let's move."

Michonne took a few uncertain steps and then found her stride. Rick had her body anchored against his as they shuffled through the bodies scurrying towards the hallway. They ignored the raised voices near the party and Rick opened the door. The small hallway was quiet, the door almost soundproof. The music was muffled and the click of Michonne's heels echoed along the concrete floors. There were three solid black doors and he opened the first, seeing it was an empty office.

"Hurry," she whispered.

He groaned knowing they would get caught in there. He checked the next door and it was a much smaller room with a small love seat and other leftover furniture. It was used as some sort of storage area. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

The sound of the lock jolted her to attention. She was really going to do this, do him. In an empty room in a nightclub.

Rick stalked towards her. "You're smiling."

"Mhmm." Words were too hard to form.  
She began to take off her heels, but he stopped her. "Leave them on."

He plopped down on the plush loveseat and quickly freed himself from his jeans. Relieved, he let out a shaky exhale as the air hit his shaft. "C'mere."

Michonne straddled him and he helped her settle on his lap. This wouldn't take long, he was ready to explode just looking at her. He wanted to taste her but there was no time for that now. It would have to wait until he got her home.

As he inched her dress higher around her waist, she palmed her breasts, looking for any kind of friction to quell her aching need. "Fuck, you're so sexy," he said in the low tone she loved so much. Her thong disintegrated in his hands and he wasted no time joining them.

"Ahhh," he cried out holding her tight. One move was all it took and this would be over quicker than he intended. "Hold on one second baby."

Michonne fought to keep still, her body was tingling with the need to move. To fuck.

He could sense her restlessness and swallowed hard to try and settle himself. "I've been dreaming about this sweet pussy all week. Ride me baby."

She let her body take over. They were still fully dressed but connected in the most intimate of ways. Every time she exhaled, he inhaled. Their faces were so close she could almost taste the sweat on his brow. She rode him slowly, swiveling her hips and was rewarded with his grunts and short fingernails digging into her sides. Every noise from him spurred her on.

"Look at me," she whispered.

Rick mustered the strength to do what she asked. Once his blue eyes met her brown ones, she pulled down the top of her dress and released her heavy breasts. She palmed them, flicking her hard nipples and moaning. It wouldn't be long now.

There was no way he could continue to watch her, not like this. Not if he wanted her to finish first. He held her hips to stop her motion for a second so he could shift his body and thrust into her harder. His hands took her place, kneading her tits switching between sucking one and pulling the nipple of the other

"Yessssss. Oh yes Rick," she screamed.

"Come all over me baby," he coaxed and she complied. Her climax seemed endless and he followed soon after.

His breathing was just starting to relax when it dawned on him. "Shit," he jumped up almost knocking her over. How could he be so reckless? He scrubbed his hand down his face.

Michonne looked on confused and rolled her dress down back into place. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't use anything. I'm sorry I'm-fuck," he cursed and tucked his dick back into his pants. "I got so worked up that I-"

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his, still trying to regulate her breathing. "It's ok. I'm on the pill. Have been for years."

Now it was his turn to look confused. How did he not know that? But with her past, it made perfect sense why she was so adamant about condoms. "So it's ok?"

A blush crept across her skin. "It's ok. I promise."

Relieved, he kissed her, gripping her naked ass under her dress and felt the familiar stirring in his lower belly.

"Don't even think about another round Mr. Grimes. That Marvin Gaye song really put you in the mood."

"Why wouldn't it? Let's Get it On is a classic. Those four notes are the greatest four notes in musical history."

"Mhmm. Well I need to get cleaned up and thanks to you destroying my underwear, I have to go out there bare assed. I hope my dress doesn't ride up."

"Don't you worry about that pretty lady. I plan on standing close enough to you for the rest of the night that the only person who will see it ride up is me."

She kissed him again and reached for the door handle. "Is that right?"

"Damn right." He checked to make sure the coast was clear and led her to the small employee only bathroom.

They cleaned up together and Michonne cursed in frustration when she couldn't get her hair back in the updo.

"Just leave it down. You look beautiful."

She scoffed. "Let's see. I disappeared for an undetermined amount of time, just to come back flushed and with my hair down. I may as well wear a sign around my neck that says I just had sex.

"As usual you're overthinking. I don't think anyone will notice."

"Let me go out first," she suggested, putting her hand on his chest to stop him leaving. "You wait a couple of minutes and then come out so it's not so obvious. Deal?"

Amused, he rolled his eyes and obliged. "Ok."

Wiping the last remnant of sweat from her brow, she straightened her dress again and shook her hair. Once the door opened, the music engulfed her and she made her way back towards the party. She tried her best to look normal and not thoroughly fucked.

"So you into white boys now. Should've known."

The voice sent a chill up her spine. It had been years but she knew exactly who it was. Slowly, she turned around and was met with the angry gaze of her ex. "Mike, What the hell are you doing here?"

"You just finished getting fucked by a white boy so why you worried about why I'm here and what I'm doing?"

All sense of decorum went out the window. This was the indignant, arrogant motherfucker she knew well and she would be damned if he tried to make her feel bad about her choices. "You're one to talk. You've fucked every color of the rainbow and I didn't approach you. You approached me worried about me and what I'm doing. Mind your own damn business."

He took another step towards her and she could smell the Crown Royal on his breath. "Not what you're doin' but who you're doin'. So that's the way it is now? You think because you're gonna be some hot shot lawyer and surrounded by all your little white classmates and friends that you're one of them now. Brothers aren't good enough for Little Miss Perfect hunh?"

There were a thousand things she could say. His argument was ridiculous. When Sasha and Maggie brought back the evidence of Mike's indiscretions there were more than enough skeletons in his closet and half of them were of another ethnicity. Apparently, it was okay if he fucked the United Nations but if she dared to, then it was a problem. She didn't think she was better than anyone. Her attraction to Rick had nothing to do with his color but everything to do with who he was and the connection she felt to him from the beginning. But there would be no reasoning with Mike and she didn't have the energy to argue with him especially with Rick due to join her any minute now. Oh god, Rick. For everyone's sake, she just took a deep breath, keeping her thoughts to herself and turned to walk away. "Good night Mike."

He pulled her arm and she almost fell. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Is there a problem?"

The pain in her arm was quickly replaced with fear when she saw Rick standing beside Mike. She had never seen him look like this before. The light blue of his eyes had gone black and his fists were clenched at his side.

Mike held her arm and turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"

Rick's gaze ventured down to Mike's grip on her arm and he cocked his head to the side, his jaw flexing. "I said, is there a problem?"

Michonne tugged her arm away and reached for Rick. "It's ok."

Mike tried to grab her and yelled, "So this is what-"

And in a flash, his world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. Hopefully everyone is still interested. Only one more chapter left of this one so hope you all enjoy. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

In case you forgot where we left off, Young Mike had just gotten knocked the f**k out!

* * *

Assessing the scene, Rick's gaze shifted back and forth between Michonne and Mike. His adrenaline pumped, fists flexing and his stance wide, ready to pounce. Michonne's chest heaved, and she shook her hands trying to ease the throbbing in her knuckles.

Rick made sure Mike was still subdued before he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "You ok?"

Everything happened in a flash. She kept reliving how he'd grabbed her. As a result, her arm was on fire, almost hurting as much as her knuckles. In their complicated past, there was only one time she imagined things would get physical, and that was when they broke up. After all this time it shocked her that he would put his hands on her. And unfortunately Rick was right there. She didn't need to see him to know he was lunging at Mike at the exact moment she did.

"Michonne." He nudged her shoulder to get her attention. "Are you ok?"

His fingers caressed her knuckles, trying to soothe the ache. Shit, she'd hit that son of a bitch pretty hard and he couldn't have been more proud.

Mike laid on the floor clutching his head and groaning. His muffled cursing was like nails on a chalkboard. Rick fought every instinct not to jump on him and finish what she started. People gathered around and he pulled her closer, paying special attention to her arm and hand.

"Sasha," he yelled when he spotted her in the crowd. He needed to get Michonne away from this as soon as possible. She still hadn't said a word, instead looking back and forth between Mike and her arm.

"I'm okay," she finally answered. "I'm okay." She nodded her affirmation to assure him. "He just—." She looked down at Mike in complete disgust.

The moment their backs were turned to walk to the VIP area, Mike was up again stumbling toward them. "I can't believe you fucking hit me."

Rick stopped in his tracks, silently guiding Michonne out of the way so he could handle the situation behind him.

Mike's face was pulled tight, his teeth clenched touching the side of his head repeatedly to see if blood was there. "Fuckin bitch—"

Rick lunged but was rendered useless by the arms holding him tight. "Rick let's go. Now," Morgan said. "NOW!"

Three guys who were with Mike approached and Morgan let go of Rick. He knew the rules. He would not leave Rick restrained and in a vulnerable position to get jumped. If there would be a fight, they would give them one. Morgan widened his stance and prepared for the worst. He didn't have to prepare alone. Out of nowhere, Glenn appeared followed by Tara and Abraham. Maggie was trying to join in but Glenn kept her back, signaling it was taken care of.

Michonne watched in horror as they braced themselves to take on however many goons her ex had on hand. Quickly she stepped out of her heels so she wouldn't be knocked off balance and stood with them.

Just as one of the guys rolled up his sleeves and approached Rick, Sasha appeared with a security guard in tow pointing at Mike. "Here! It's him. He's the one that started it. He's been causing issues since he got here."

The security guards, one older, white and large, the other younger and Latina looked at all of them, incapable of making out who was truly the aggressor. Once they saw Michonne holding her arm, they put the pieces together. "Ma'am, were you assaulted by someone?" The older security guard ironically named Tiny according to his name tag, stepped forward with his hand on his belt.

"He grabbed me and pulled me—"

"Man didn't nobody assault her," Mike interjected and was quickly shut down by the younger guard.

"Did you put your hands on her?"

"Yes he did," Rick chimed in.

"Sir-", the security guard cut him off.

Mike threw his hands up in disgust. "Of course. Listen to the white boy."

Sasha sneered. "Don't you even try to go there Mike. You grabbed her. Maggie told me and other people saw it too." The crowd murmured in agreement.

"I know I did," Abraham said stepping closer to Mike with his fists clenched at his side. "And if she wouldn't have stepped up to hit your sorry ass, I sure as shit would've."

Sasha rubbed his arm to try to calm him down while guiding him back a few steps. The last thing they needed was both Abraham and Rick catching a charge.

"Wait a second," the guard said, speaking loudly over the music. "She is the one that hit you?" As much as he tried to hide the smirk on his face, he clearly got a kick out of the fact that this 6ft 200 pound man was knocked on his ass by a woman. Michonne didn't know if she should be offended or delighted. But either way, she needed to keep both Rick and herself out of trouble.

"Yeah she hit me," Mike reluctantly admitted. The false bravado had been extinguished. Seeing how Michonne was with Rick and not giving him the gift of her continued rage spoke for itself. She had moved on and he wasn't worth any emotion, especially her anger. "There was a disagreement and—," his jaw flexed trying to tell a version of the story that didn't make him look like a complete ass. "Look, I grabbed her and I shouldn't have. When she hit me I'm sure it was just a reflex."

Sasha peeked from behind Abraham pointing her finger. "Nah she meant to knock your ass out. Keep your hands off her."

Mike sighed and before he could respond, the security guard spoke up.

"Ok let's go," he said motioning to Mike and by default the friends with him. "The young lady has the room rented and it looks like you're causing a disturbance."

As the group of guys behind him grumbled and pled their case, Mike took one more glance at Michonne. Words were on the tip of his tongue but a combination of the security guard's hand on his arm and Rick's murderous stare made him change his mind.

"We aren't going to have anymore issues are we?" The younger guard asked looking directly at Rick.

Michonne removed her hands from him eager to make sure this whole thing went away. "There will be no problems. We promise. Thank you for letting us stay. "

Tiny looked back and forth between her and Rick trying to work out if he believed her. "Ok," he said reluctantly. "I hope I don't have to come back in here."

"You won't."

Tiny's gigantic figure disappeared into the crowd and she breathed a sigh of relief. Everything had gone from 0 to 100 in no time. One minute she was moaning on top of Rick and the next she was punching her ex-boyfriend.

Morgan's grip loosened slightly on Rick's arms. "You all right?"

Rick didn't answer, still staring off into the crowd even though Mike was long gone. He hadn't flashed out like that since Shane and Lori. For Mike to imagine for a second he could so much as speak to Michonne let alone touch her had him so angry he couldn't even think straight. Once he emerged from the hallway after their tryst, his eyes had barely settled on her before he noticed someone in her face. Yelling. It took about two seconds for him to close the distance between them. Everything after happened quickly, but he had no qualms about accepting any consequence to defend her. Even if it was jail or getting kicked out of school...again. Now that he was in her life he would do whatever it took to minimize any hurt or disappointment that came her way.

"Yeah," he finally answered, adjusting his shirt. "Yeah."

When he turned around Morgan was watching him, squinting his eyes to read him.

Rick immediately picked up on the tactic. "I'm good." He chuckled half heartedly trying to sell it. As far as he knew no one at Sasha's party knew about his violent past and Morgan watching him like he was a caged animal set free wouldn't help.

"I got him," Michonne said gliding her hand up and down his elbow. It was insane how much her touch eased his anxiety. His eyes closed at the contact.

Once Morgan saw Rick's hand instinctively hold hers and his shoulders relax, he nodded and made his way back to the party.

"Thank you," he said turning to face her. "Are you sure you're ok?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he examined her elbow, her knuckles, her hand. Everywhere she could've been hurt when she hit Mike or that Mike could've injured when he grabbed her.

"Hey." She stroked his chin softly, his eyes closing instantly. "I'm fine. Now let's go get some of that cake."

Rick stabbed at the double layer almond flavored birthday cake that everyone raved about but didn't taste it. The drinks continued to flow; the music kept pumping but he couldn't concentrate. When he was pulled in for conversation or someone made a joke, he tried his best to appear engaged but wasn't succeeding. All the while he never left her side, his hand planted firmly on the small of her back or on her elbow. Now and then he would look up and catch the watchful eye of Morgan and fake a smile but it was useless. His friend wasn't buying it.

He couldn't stop the errant thoughts running through his head. In an instant anything could happen. It almost did happen. Sasha had already alerted security who was on their way over to confront Mike but it would've all been too little too late if he would've hit her or forced her through one of the other exits before anyone saw them.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

It wasn't until she turned around that he realized that he said it loud enough for her to hear.

"Rick you ok?"

He scratched the back of his curls distractedly. "Yeah yeah I'm fine." He looked around and spotted Abraham hanging near the shrimp cocktail. "I was just about to grab more food. You want any?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she stared at him sensing his unease. "Let's head out."

"We don't have to—"

"Let's go," she whispered. There was no point in arguing and he gave Maggie a small apologetic smile when it was clear they were about to leave. Thankfully, everyone was drunk and no one seemed bothered by their departure including an understanding birthday girl. As he approached the two friends hugging he heard Sasha say, "That motherfucker had it coming," and chuckled to himself a little. After a few goodbyes, a handshake with Abraham, they took some cake and headed home.

When they pulled up to her building, she wondered if he would try to come upstairs. He didn't keep her waiting long, killing the ignition as soon as he pulled into the parking space.

Quiet surrounded them as they walked into her apartment. As he opened the fridge, the sound was louder than normal. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks." Her voice seemed small. Too small. The sudden change in the evening left her head spinning. She didn't have time to deal with her own feelings about everything without having to be concerned for his well being. But that was what being in a relationship was all about. It wasn't just about her anymore. It was about being emotionally responsible for another person. Rick holding himself responsible for what happened tonight or seeking Mike out again for revenge terrified her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged and took another sip of his beer. "Nothing much to say I guess."

When she didn't respond he put the bottle down and watched her closely. "You still ok?"

"Yeah. I just want to make sure you're ok."

He scoffed and shook his head. Of course she would be worried about him when she was the one who had to get violent with her ex. "I'm fine. But if I see that motherfu—"

"Rick," she stopped him. "Don't. Please. Don't do anything."

He blinked wildly. "But he—"

"He said what plenty of other people will say." She sighed, running her hand across her forehead, suddenly needing a drink of water or something stronger. This was the part of their relationship he would have difficulty understanding.

"Do you think he's the first person who has said something like that?"

Rick furrowed his eyebrows giving away that he did in fact believe that Mike would be the only person who would make that statement. "He's not? Someone has said that dumb shit to you before?"

She nodded.

"Who?" He asked, but it came out more like a yell.

"Come here," she said patting the space next to her on the sofa. She took off her heels to get comfortable.

Rick paused for a moment and then complied. Rolling his shoulders, he blew out a breath and tried to relax. Once he sat, the tension in his body released. She took his hand, giving it a small squeeze as his head rested on her shoulder. Life was much simpler when they were in their little bubble. But as far as she was concerned he was her forever, so staying in a bubble wasn't realistic. "It doesn't matter who said it babe. The truth is, I've heard it before. I've always gotten comments about me thinking I'm all that but once I got to college and started hanging around guys that didn't look like me, I noticed the stares and the whispers. And once I started dating you," she said kissing him on the forehead hoping the statement didn't have a negative connotation, "the whispers got louder. It wasn't like tonight where someone grabbed me or got violent with people but yeah. It bothers people."

Rick groaned but remained quiet. He wasn't foolish enough to make a comment about her experience because he could never understand what it was like to walk in her shoes every day.

"You mean to tell me no one has said anything like that to you?"

Rick stiffened for a second but she noticed. "So they have?"

"No, they haven't actually." Maybe he'd been in his own little world lately but no one had said anything to him. At least not to his face. "I don't know maybe my friends are more woke than yours."

Michonne giggled and leaned to the side, sending his head on a free fall. "You ass," she said slapping him and he laughed. "Would you be serious?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Ok I'm sorry." He swallowed and reset himself. "But I'm serious. No one has said anything."

"Not even your parents?"

The question took him off guard but he tried not to be offended. "What kind of people do you think my parents are?"

She shrugged. "Look it would be hard for me to believe your parents were racist but nothing surprises me nowadays."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about with us. We don't see color."

Michonne cringed. "Babe, do me a favor. Never say that again."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "That's a much longer conversation for another time."

"Well as far as my parents are concerned, no they haven't said anything and yes they know you are black because they've seen pictures. But considering everything that's happened the past couple of years with Lori and school, They're just happy that I'm in love and happy no matter what."

Michonne was still reeling from his casual confession of being in love with her, when he dropped the next bomb.

"But you can see for yourself next week when they are in town. I was thinking we could all go to lunch," he said.

Michonne gasped. "Wh—what?"

"They are coming up next week for a visit so I figured we could all go to lunch or dinner. Whatever works with your schedule."

When she said nothing, Rick moved on. "Anyway, you're right, maybe I've just been blind to this whole thing. Not realizing it would be such a problem. But Mike went too far. He put his hands on you."

"I know. I was there."

Rick paced. "If I ask you something will you be honest with me?"

"Absolutely," she answered with no hesitation.

Facing her, he took her hands in his. "If I weren't there, would you have still hit Mike?"

The answer was on the tip of her tongue but she held it thinking it through a little more. Yes, she was hyperaware of Rick's presence and knew there was a good chance the situation would turn violent one way or the other.

"Probably. Maybe not as hard as I did to make sure he was out of it but I would've. It wasn't just about what he said and the fact he was getting aggressive, but what happened between us too," she sighed. "It was a long time coming."

"But you wanted him subdued because of me."

"Yes, I did. I don't want you to catch another assault charge Rick. Not over my mess."

"Ok," he said putting a little distance between them. He needed to make sure this came out as clear as possible. "I appreciate you thinking about me, I really do."

"That's what people in relationships do," she interrupted.

"You're not wrong but Michonne, I can't have you fighting my battles."

"You were about to fight mine. What's the difference?"

She had a point. It made no sense to argue with an aspiring lawyer because he would always lose but he couldn't risk her putting herself on the line for him anymore. "I'm human. I know sometimes I get a little too angry especially when it comes to people I love but I will work through that. I've come a long way already."

That she couldn't argue. "Yes, you have."

"Then let me go through the motions. If I get in trouble, then I will face the consequences. You have too much to lose to be worried about me. I know you like to fix everything but I won't let you put yourself in harm's way. Not for me. Ok?"

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and buried her head in her hands. Maybe she did like to fix everything and was fiercely protective, but that's what made them work. They were different sides of the same coin. Willing to risk life and limb for the ones they loved.

"Ok?" He prompted her again.

She smiled and rested her hands in his. "Ok."

Satisfied, he leaned into give her a kiss. Initially, it was innocent but Rick turned up the heat, wondering if he would ever get enough of her.

Michonne nipped at his bottom lip and lifted her dress.

"Mmmm," he moaned. He didn't have to ask, she knew exactly what he wanted. Not missing a beat, he unzipped his pants as she pulled him into the sofa to cover her body with his.

"Oh hell no," Sasha yelled from the doorway. "Grimes don't you pull those pants down. I'm not trying to see your pale white ass in the air."

Michonne and Rick both froze, embarrassment faded into amusement and broke out into a fit of giggles. She looked over his shoulder to see her best friend with her hand in front of her eyes peeking through the fingers and her red head boyfriend standing with balloons and what she assumed was the box of leftover cake in his hand.

Rick fixed his pants and whispered in her ear, "We should've gone to my place."

"I heard that," Sasha responded and settled everything on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry to interrupt you two ugling bumplies but we've got a few others right behind us," Abraham said.

Michonne smoothed down her hair and tried to look presentable as Maggie came barreling through the door, still somewhat tipsy with a grinning Glenn behind her. "We thought we would bring the party back here."

Despite Rick's best efforts, the red flush on his face and arms gave him away and Maggie rolled her eyes at Michonne. "Do you two ever come up for air?"

"Do you ever go to your own apartment?"

"Now that was just hurtful," she joked and hugged her friend. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. We both are."

Maggie watched her for a beat longer to make sure and nodded once she was satisfied. "Okay well there's a whole lot of cake and booze left so we need to get this party started…again."

Abraham turned up the music, and she inwardly cringed, assuming that someone in the complex would probably report them but she didn't care. The night had been a whirlwind of emotions. From the living room, she watched Maggie sing an off-key version of 'Happy Birthday' to Sasha again as Glenn watched grinning. Sasha laughed and took pictures while Rick poured champagne for everyone. Abraham gave a toast while Sasha blushed at his adoring words.

Michonne felt silly when a little tear slipped down her face. Besides her parents, these were the people that meant the most to her in the world. Who had her back when she was at her lowest and accepted her for who she was, flaws and all.

"Hey," Rick pulled her close careful not to spill their drinks.

"I'm fine." She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm happy."

For the first time in a long time, she truly was.

"Everybody raise your glasses for one more toast."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Not another one. We know we know. Sasha is great."

They laughed as Rick whispered in Michonne's ear, "I love you."

She pulled him close and let the words wash over her. "I love you too." She would never get tired of hearing or saying the words.

"This one is much more simple," Abraham clarified as they all raised their glasses.

"To friendship."

"No," Michonne interrupted. "To family."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Oh boy, I'm so sorry I left this one hanging. I toyed around with a few different endings for them in this universe but settled on this one. I hope it hasn't been so long that you all have forgotten what happened. But if so, feel free to go back and read :). But really, thank you all for your support and enthusiasm about this story. As I stated before, some parts of this were autobiographical so reading the support and feedback you had for the characters/situations was awesome. Hope you enjoy. Until next time!

* * *

Epilogue

 ** _Five Years Later_**

Rick sat soundless in a stare off with his opponent. It had been touch and go, but he was sure he would get the upper hand. Just to be safe, he reached for back up. With the target so close, he knew any sudden move would kill the entire mission so he prayed that his cellphone wouldn't go off. Any distraction would ruin his or his opponent's concentration. This was a battle of pure wills and he was determined to win.

Just as he thought he was about to claim victory when he saw the strain on his opponent's face, he heard the key in the door and Michonne entering.

"Hi honey, I'm hooooome," she sang, and Rick knew then all was lost.

On cue, his opponent started crying.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"Rick." Michonne approached him in the kitchen. "What are you doing? And why are you using that language in front of Hershel?"

She sat down her purse and briefcase and instantly picked up her godson whose sobs had gotten significantly louder.

"And where are his pants?" she asked feeling the baby's bare bottom on her arm.

"On the couch. I'm going to get him potty trained if it kills me. And it's definitely going to kill me."

Michonne laughed, heading to the living area with Hershel who miraculously had no more tears and was making a grab for her necklace. She found his Power Ranger underwear and slipped them back on, along with his shorts. "You're a good boy aren't you?" she cooed bouncing him up and down.

"Oh you got saved this time but not next time," Rick said to him in a fake stern voice.

"Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"You try and tell me not to take it seriously after you have to pick up his turds out of the bathtub."

Michonne scrunched up her face.

"Exactly. Also, Maggie gave strict instructions that we need to stick to him being on the potty and to try and avoid accidents as much as possible. I'm not in the mood to fight with her."

Michonne laid back on the sofa and cuddled Hershel close to her chest as she watched Rick in his typical loungewear of t-shirt and sweatpants, walk through the living room picking up all of Hershel's toys and packing his bag.

"What time is she coming to get him?"

He checked his watch. "In about 20 minutes. I wanted to have him all pooped out, literally, and sleep by the time she got here but oh well."

She smiled at him when he finally fell on to the couch next to her. As soon as Hershel started babbling and pulling Rick's hair, all remnants of stern uncle Rick disappeared. He loved his godson and Michonne loved watching them together. They went to the park, swimming, watched football, or rather Rick watched football while Hershel threw toys everywhere, and the two were close. Although Rick wouldn't admit it right away, it was clear he was ready to have children. Michonne on the other hand, as a second-year intern, was worried about starting a family so early in her career. She thought they needed more time, but she was torn during these moments watching her fiancé and godson interact. Yes, they had a great support system and Rick was getting more and more leeway at work as he rose up the ranks, but she wanted to be a present mother. One who didn't work 70 hours a week. And not one who relied on other people to raise her child.

Michonne's phone chimed and it was a text from her colleague Yumiko.

 _Alpha on the warpath again. Try and send the brief first thing in the morning even though it's not due for another two days._

She blew out a breath and sent a response back, _Thanks._

Yumiko was also in the running for one of the three available Associate positions. They met on the first day at their firm and instantly bonded. It was nice to have an ally especially when one of the partners seemed to have it out for her and any female that seemed to have any type of backbone. That's why they nicknamed her Alpha. Some days were worse than others but now that they were in the home stretch of a decision, Alpha had become much worse.

Rick set Hershel down between them. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"The same ole same ole. Alpha, I mean Samantha, is at it again. Yumiko was giving me a heads up. Speaking of, what do you think about inviting her and Magna over for dinner one day soon?"

"Sounds great. We should invite Maggie and Glenn too. Make a night of it."

"Ok I'll set something up." She tossed the phone on the couch and stood up. "You want to take him so I can make dinner?"

"No need little lady, I already Thai food in there. I tried to cook but somebody," he said ruffling Hershel's thick black hair, "kind of derailed the plans."

Michonne was impressed. Since they moved into their condo in the heart of Atlanta about 8 months ago shortly after their engagement, Rick had the whole soon to be husband routine down pat. They had been used to staying at each other's apartment and following a brief long distance relationship after he graduated college, he had stepped up in every way. Initially she was worried about them moving in together and it would cause strain on their relationship but it was the exact opposite. They respected each other's space, split the chores including making dinner and cleaning. It was perfect.

Michonne rolled her neck around, the stress of the day starting to catch up with her. Her feet were sore from running around the office in heels and she was tired. "I'm going to go and start a bath."

"Maggie just texted me that she's on the way up. Give me about 5 minutes and Ill join you."

"That's okay, Ill wait," she said laying back and tickling Hershel's feet. "I want to catch up with Maggie anyway."

On cue there was a knock at the door.

"And there she is," she sing-songed as Rick walked barefoot to the door. Hershel watched the door in anticipation.

"Sorry we're late," Maggie apologized. "Someone took forever to park."

Glenn immediately began to explain. "Hey, you're the one who insisted on parking in front of the building which means I had to parallel park. It takes time to do it efficiently."

"Da-da!" Hershel babbled, with his arms up.

Glenn ran over to pick him up. "How's daddy's big boy?"

"Da-da, Da-da." Glenn whirled the little boy around and he giggled relentlessly.

Maggie rolled her eyes, smiling. "It's like I don't even exist. Everything is daddy this and daddy that. Helloooo," she waved. "Remember me? The person who carried you for 9 months."

Glenn put Hershel in her arms, and she kissed all over the toddler to his obvious delight. Michonne and Rick watched the little family remembering the college days and how much things had changed.

"Can I get the two of you a beer?" Rick offered.

Glenn gathered Hershel's bag and a few of his toys. "Nahh. We need to get this one in the bed before he gets all worked up again."

Maggie turned to Michonne and whispered, "Thanks again for doing this. I know it's a weekday, but we haven't had a date night in forever."

Michonne waved her off. "Don't mention it."

Doing this favor was a no brainer. Hershel had been a surprise, but Maggie and Glenn couldn't have been happier. For the past two years she'd seen Maggie try and balance parenthood with keeping the fire in her marriage and her career. It hadn't always been easy, but she admired her ability to be superwoman.

"I owe you big time."

Rick spoke up, sipping from the beer he'd just opened. "You can bring him over anytime." He put his hand around Michonne's waist. "We are always up for babysitting."

Maggie gave her a knowing look. They'd talked in length about Rick's apparent biological clock ticking and how she wanted to wait a little longer.

"Sounds like you guys will be starting a family of your own pretty soon," Glenn said, and you could hear a penny drop. Michonne's eyes widened, Maggie glared at her husband and Rick took a long drink from his beer.

Glenn looked between them and finally figured out he'd stepped into something he shouldn't have. "O—k, I think it's time for us to go."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed and gave Michonne an apologetic look as they walked out the door mouthing, "Sorry."

Thirty minutes later, her and Rick were soaking in a hot bubble bath. Rick rubbed her back, smoothing out all the stress enduced knots in her back.

"You need to take some time off," he whispered in her each and gave her a kiss.

"Don't start this conversation again. I can't take off Rick, you know they are narrowing down the people they are going to keep and move up to staff attorneys. I need to give it my all right now."

He took the towel, lathered it in her favorite body wash and began to wash her.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," she purred.

"You always give it your all. They would be crazy not to pick you."

"I think you're a little biased Mr. Grimes."

She arched her back and felt him harden behind her. "Damn right."

"Easy for you to say, they love you at your firm and they are already offering a promotion to the famous Rick Grimes."

He chuckled. "Oh god dammit not you too." He'd earned the nickname by excelling at everything at his firm. The rookies who started were in awe of him and the senior managers were impressed.

"Speaking of, did you make a decision?"

Rick had been offered a management position, but the job was in Los Angeles. He interviewed about a month ago and hadn't talked much about it since. Whenver she tried to bring it up, he changed the subject.

"I did make a decision."

She turned around startled at the sudden admission.

"I did. I'm not going to take the job."

Her eyes widened. "Why not? You would be good at it."

"If I wanted to I would. But when I was out in LA and met the guys at that office, did some driving around. I don't know. Just wasn't me. It wasn't us. You like Atlanta and so do I."

He felt her start to interrupt him and he stopped. "Don't tell me that you shouldn't have been a factor in the decision."

"But if it's what you wanted."

"The two of us, you and me, building our lives here surrounded by our family and friends. I want that. If that's something you want."

"Yeah. Of course I do," she said and leaned back to kiss him.

"Then it's settled. Maybe in 20 years or so when our kids are grown, we can retire to the beach or something. Right now, this is home. This is us. Ok?"

"Ok," she said simply. When he had his mind made up she knew that there was no changing it. Truthfully, she wasn't overly thrilled about moving to LA because they had just brought the condo but there were a lot of good firms in LA. If she didn't get the position in Atlanta, a move would give her another chance somewhere else. But he was right. Atlanta was home. Since they had moved to the city, they had found their groove and their lives flowed together effortlessly. This was the right decision.

"The bigger question that needs to be answered is when we are going to set a wedding date."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah," he mocked her. "I'm not rushing you."

"Sure seems like it," she teased.

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. "Whenever you're ready. Just let me know. I'll be here. Always."

She took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. Their relationship was still a marvel to her in a lot of ways. They were young, but their experiences had made them wise beyond their years. There would never be anyone else for her. The life they managed to build together was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. They'd been through it all together and apart.

It had taken some time for their families to get on board, convinced they were both too young to be ready to make such a big committment. Her parents were a bit cool to him in the beginning, but a relationship of indifference had given way to one of respect and eventual love. Her dad grilled Rick thanks to Sasha spilling the beans about Rick's past and the good ole small town rumor mill, but thankfully time was the greatest gift. He proved himself to be worthy. Their families spent Thanksgiving together and they split time on Christmas between both homes.

Michonne knew his parents were not keen on their possible move to LA but was trying their best to be supportive. Their friends and family had been instrumental in not who they had become but everything they had the potential to be. One day their child would play with Hershel, pick apples in the backyard with his grandfather and be spoiled by his grandmothers.

Michonne sighed, leaning back into him as thoughts of the future danced in her head. "Ok," she said. "I'm letting you know."

He looked down at her confused and when he realized what she was saying, he grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Michonne turned around and straddled him, taking his face in her hands. "I'm ready. Ready to start our lives as one. Ready to be your wife. "

As she grinded along his hard cock, Rick tried to keep his wits about him before things went further. He needed to make sure she knew that he would be beside her no matter what.

"Hey," he said trying to get her attention as she peppered kisses all over his neck and chest. "I appreciate all that you are saying."

"But…"

"I don't want you to rush into anything."

"So you want to wait to get married?"

"Hell no. I want to marry you right now but I want you to know that with kids, we can wait. They don't have to be right now. They shouldn't be right now. I know everything you're trying to do and will do. It's the reason I fell in love with you. You go kick ass as a lawyer, get settled at work and me and my semen," he said while playfully pushing his cock closer to her entrace, "will be right here waiting for you."

Michonne splashed him and he laughed pulling her closer. "Seriously. Are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course it is. The world can wait a little longer for another Rick Grimes."

Rick slipped inside of her and she bit her lip, still affected by the delicious friction of his initial entry. His laugh caught in his throat when she sank down, pushing him even deeper. The temperature of the water mixed with his touch heated her from the inside out. Michonne rode him with reckless abandon, each stroke sending chills up her spine. The water lapped at the edge, threatening to escape. The seductive sound mixed with his growls spurred her on. She climbed higher and higher, thoughts of everything they had gone through together, their past, present and future, flashed before her eyes. "I love you," she whispered as he reached his crest taking her along with him.

Rick settled, letting his heart rate return to normal. He splashed water on her back as she laid across him and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Hearing the words never ceased to get old.

Her days of being afraid to love again and concerned with the whispers of the outside world were over. Because they made their own little world. Their own home. Their own family. There would always be those that had something to say about who and what they were, but none of it mattered.

Only this.

Only them.


End file.
